The Tale of Two Crazy Hostess's
by summerssevenseas
Summary: Bryanna and Clair aren't just two normal 13 and 12 year olds. Clair lives at a STUDIO, where her and Bryanna start a show at every day called Legend Show! Watch them as the take part in the show, but also watch them do what they do in their daily lives, which isn't any less crazier than what its like on stage! These two are NUTS! Their friends? Oh yeah. Pokemon characters. No big.
1. Meet Clair and Bryanna!

**Clair's POV**

I woke up and gave a big yawn. I moaned somewhat before I climbed off of the bunk bed and faced my little sister, Kobi.

"Wake up Kobi. You're supposed to go with mum to get some groceries while I do the show." I urged as I tried to wake her up. All she did was groan and roll over in her sleep.

"Five more minutes mum..." She groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I brushed my hair; made sure my clothes were right and made sure that nothing was out of place before stepping out of my room. My outfit consisted of a green T-shirt, and white shorts with green sneakers. I stretch and sighed happily. "Ah, a new morni-" I stopped in midsentence to see Daniel and Jeremy had their fists raised. How'd they get in the house? Okay, I lived in the studio technically, but at the same time I don't, my house is connected to the studio by a single door! Anyway, I had a shocked look on my face as I slowly walked back into the room.

'Only one person could solve this problem.' I thought as I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A female voice answered. My face brightened.

"Hey, Bree-chan." I chimed. Bree-Chan was the nickname for my very good friend, Bryanna.

"Hey Clair-Chan! Wassup?" She chimed. I sighed.

"Jeremy and Daniel are in the studio having a fist fight and I can't leave my room..." I was straight to the point. I heard Bryanna groan in annoyance.

"I see. So you want me to make them behave?" She concluded. I smiled.

"Bingo. Thanks Bree-Chan!" I thanked, and with that, hung up.

**Bryanna's POV**

I groaned as Clair hung up. I rolled my eyes. "Boys... have to settle everything with violence." I put my hair in a ponytail with a side bang. I looked at my dog. She was looking back at me with her brown eyes. She's white and curly with a black right ear and left front paw. "Let's go Blueberry." With that, we walked toward the studio, which was just one house away. Blueberry barked at me.

"Arf bark arf arf bark, woof?" (Violence is such a nuisance, right?) You see, Clair and I have a special talent that lets us understand animals. I nodded at her.

"Yep. But you gotta use it when you gotta use it. Or at least use intimidation." I declared with a smirk. We arrived at the studio to see the boys with their fists at each other's faces. I cleared my throat and caught their attention. Their eyes widened.

"Um… Hi?" Daniel and Jeremy managed to squeak. A volcano erupts and fire formed in my eyes.

I let loose. "SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER BEFORE I GET MAD AND YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!

"AH!" They shrieked and sat away from each other and kept quiet

I held a pointy stick and used it to point at a chalkboard with writing on it. I pointed at the writing.

"Here are the rules. You will do nothing that will annoy me, you will refrain from hitting each other, you will both speak when spoken to, and will not give any rude comments or looks to one another when Clair-Chan talks to one of you. Understand?"

The boys nodded. "Yes ma'am..." They muttered. A vein popped on my head.

"UNDERSTAND?" I snapped. The boys nodded and stood straight, it was easy to tell I had startled them.

"YES MA'AM!" They answered loudly and quickly. I smirked, satisfied with my results.

"Good." I knocked on Clair's room door. "Clair-Chan, you can come out now!"

Clair peaked her head out of her room. "They're done fighting?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Now let's start the show!" I cheered eagerly. We ran onto the stage.

"Okay!" Clair did her spider-man hand thing and posed in a silly manner. "I'm Clair, your host!" She greeted.

"Meow!" I meowed. I did a peace sign before a cute kitty pose. "And I'm Bryanna, your other host!" We winked at the camera, and gave the audience back-to-back thumbs up.

"WELCOME TO THE LEGEND SHOW!" We cheered in unison.

"Brought to you by Legend Channel!" Clair added.

Daniel and Jeremy looked at Clair and blushed deeply, which I was quick to notice.

"NO BLUSHING EITHER!" I hissed. They quickly looked away. I huffed. "Such total perverts." I muttered.

**Clair's POV**

I sweatdropped at Bryanna. I smiled anyway. "So... what should we do?" Hey, we don't have a script on this show. It's all real here; the reactions, the injuries, the craziness, the Bryanna beating up Gary, emotions, all of it. Bryanna smiled eagerly.

"Ooh! I taught Shimmer an awesome new trick for the latest Pokémon contest!"

Dawn came in and squealed her head off! "YOU'RE A POKEMON COORDINATOR?" She asked loudly. I saw Bryanna back away from the girly bluenette slightly.

"Yeah... Partially. So, wanna see?" She asked. Everyone nodded, me especially. "Alright!" She cheered. She clipped a poke ball off of her necklace that contained many more. She made it bigger and tossed it. "Now, Shimmer! It's Performance Time!" Shimmer, Bryanna's talking, shiny Pichu, came out with a great pose and sparkles.

"SUP PEEPS!" She shouted eagerly. Bryanna gave Shimmer a giant ball, and plates with sticks.

"You know the drill!" She instructed. Daniel, Jeremy, Dawn and I watched eagerly. Shimmer nodded and hopped onto the ball. She began to balance the plates on the sticks and spun them as she walked around on the ball. Bryanna pumped a fist. "Use Discharge!" She ordered. Shimmer nodded.

"You got it! DISCHARGE!" Her cheeks began to emit electricity and in two seconds flat she was surrounded in yellow electricity that trailed up the sticks and lit up the plates with an awesome glow! My eyes widened in anticipation of the next move. Bryanna clapped her hands.

"Yes! Toss the plates and catch them!" Shimmer nodded and tossed plates, which were still lit up, and jumped and caught them. The contact of Shimmer and the plates caused the electricity to vanish with beautiful sparkles. Shimmer flipped before landing on her ball. She spun the plates again and rolled over to Bryanna where they both did silly poses.

"Ta-da!" They cheered together.

"What did you think? Cute and athletic right?" We all applauded but I'm sure I clapped the loudest.

"That...Was...EPICALLY AMAZING! You are SO going to win!" I complimented. Daniel looked somewhat offended.

"Hey! You stole my-" He began

"ITS MINE NOW!" I interrupted as I stuck my tongue out.

"...That was my word..." He grumbled with a pout. Bryanna and Shimmer seemingly ignored our little side argument and scratched the back of their heads sheepishly with smiles.

"Thanks! We worked hard! It's all about balance and flexibility!" They chimed together.

Dawn pouted. "Oi... looks like I have a strong rival." She sighed. Bryanna smiled at her.

"Relax, you're awesome Dawnie-Dear!" She assured. I smiled, she was always a good sport. "So... now what?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Well, there are some PARTS of our calls that we never did...let's do some of those." I offered. The group nodded.

"OKAY! GO! Calls are your job!" Bryanna cheered. As everyone else gathered in the studio, I read the calls, (Rob wrote them down for me.)

"Okay. This one is by **SunShineRose**!" I read it aloud.

**Sooo... noticed you haven't updated...**  
**Emerald, tell me... why do you get so... what did Bryanna call it? Sugar high when it comes to cookies and any other sweets?**

**Solana, what is your relationship with Lunick**

**Gary, why do you aggravate Bryanna so much? I mean, you made her punch you and make you fall down the stairs!**

**Shimmer, do you ever plan on evolving?**

**And Shine, one of the talking pokemon translate her answer please, What do you want to be when you evolve.**

Bryanna jumped up and down. "LET'S DO GARY'S FIRST! GARY, GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE!" She demanded. I laughed slightly with a sweatdrop. She's always aggressive when it came to him. Gary came in.

"What?" He asked dully. Bryanna gave him an innocent look.

"Why do you aggravate me?" She asked sweetly. Gary stayed silent. Bryanna sweatdrops before a vein popped on her head. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" She commanded.

Gary sweatdropped before answering. "Because It feels weird to tease Leaf now... I get this terrible feeling when she gives me that disappointed look after I do it..." I smiled. That was sweet thing to say. And he practically confessed his feelings for Leaf!

Bryanna turned to Jeremy and Daniel. "Boys, I'm gonna show ya what it's like when I'm angry." She chimed.

Daniel, Jeremy, and my eyes widened. This wasn't gonna be pretty. Bryanna advanced toward Gary.

"So... you think that it's okay to pick on ME because Leaf's disappointed with you! Well, I'm about to give you HELL!" She lunged for the brown haired boy. He shrieked.

"OMA!" He fell to the ground with a raged Bryanna over him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH GARY!" She roared. She beat Gary until he was covered in bruises, had a broken leg and arm, and was knocked out. Though I don't think she was aware of how much damage she was truly making as she continued. "DICKFACE! DICKFACE! DICKFACE! DICKFACE!" She shouted.

**Bryanna's POV**

Michael walked in. His eyes widened. "BRYANNA! STOP! HE'S GOING TO DIE!" He shouted. I stopped, but I'm sure everyone could tell I was reluctant. Michael listened to Gary's heartbeat. "His hearts about to stop!" He announced with panic. "BRYANNA! God, Leaf is going to beat the shit outta you!" He shrieked. Clair chuckled.

"Heh, no kidding." Daniel and Jeremy seemed shocked at how calm she was. I sighed as if my party had been crashed.

"Okay I'll do something! Arceus, you guys worry too much." I grabbed two pieces of carpet and rubbed them against Shimmers cheeks until they were electrically charged. "CLEAR!" I pressed them against Gary's chest.

Gary automatically snapped up. "Holy Mother of Arceus! What the hell!" I looked at him.

"Your fault." I accused dully. He glared at me.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" He demanded. Was he stupid? Answer: yes. Very stupid. Stupider than Ash even… okay, no one is that stupid. I glared at him.

"HOW ELSE! YOU BOTHERED ME AS A SUBSTITUTE FOR LEAF! WHY COULDN'T YOU PICK ON THE PICTURE OF HER THAT YOU MAKE OUT WITH ALL THE TIME!" I saw him blush slightly.

"I DON'T HAVE THAT!" He defended. I raised an eyebrow and opened my laptop.

"HEY!" He was quick to close my laptop! We had a glaring contest.

**Clair's POV**

My eyes widened. "Gary makes out with a picture of Leaf? That's creepy...I am SO texting this!"

Clair: Gary makes out w/ a pic of U.

Leaf: *Texts back* WUT? No way!

Clair: *Texts* Yes way!

Leaf: *Blushes and Texts back.* Well...Its kinda weird...But it means he likes me right?

Clair: *Texts* DUH! U should totally confess to him!

Leaf: *Texts* NO WAY!

Clair: *Texts* So U ADMIT that U like him!

Leaf: ...*Shuts phone.*

Poor dear must be redder than a tomato. I looked to the side to see that the two were still having their little 'glaring contest'

I showed Bryanna my text. "Hey, check out what I texted Leaf."

She looked and her eyes widened. "HAHAHA! Love is a strange thing. Oi... everyone has someone who likes them but me..." She muttered with a chuckle. I frowned.

"WRONG! I know someone who likes you and I will NEVER TELL!" I declared.

"Woah! Before this starts, tell me what you texted Leaf!" Gary demanded. Bryanna rolled her eyes.

"Clair told her that you want chicken and Leaf said 'HELL NO! HE CAN GET IT HIMSELF!" I stifled a laugh at the strange excuse.

"I don't want-" He started with an eyebrow raise.

"OUT!" She kicked everybody but me out. No, she literally kicked them out. She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. "Clair-Chan tell me pretty please! I'll make you a dozen non-sugar treats!" She begged. I shook my head.

"No!" I grabbed a cookie from nowhere in particular and shoved it in my mouth. "Heh… hehehe… HehehehHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" Then I jumped out of the window.

**Bryanna's POV**

I sweatdropped. "Oi... I guess I'll forever be a lonely girl who is likely to become a lonely old lady. Too bad... I was going to tell her what Jeremy and Daniel said about her... I'm going to go to Clair's dressing room and lock myself in it."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Why Clair's dressing room?" he asked.

A vein popped on my head. "Because you're the perverted idiot who broke my door down and you haven't even fixed it yet!" I hissed. I huffed. "Come on Blueberry and Shimmer." With that, I walked into Clair's dressing room. I heard Shimmer and Blueberry sigh.

"Arf woof arf bark bark woof bark woof arf arf woof?" (She's really gotten accustomed to locking herself in closets and dressing rooms hasn't she?) Blueberry asked.

"Girl ain't that the truth." Shimmer stated. They both sighed then walked into the dressing room.

**Clair's POV**

I jumped back into the studio. "Did she buy my "Real Cookie" Trick?" I asked. Daniel nodded.

"Yes. And why the hell did you just jump out the window? And how did you survive that? I'm not surprised, but I am kinda clueless..."

I put a finger to my mouth. "Secret." I answered.

Daniel blushed. "Okay...Who is the person that likes The Crazy Chick...Oh wait, that's you. I mean the scary chick." He asked. I pouted.

"Bree-Chan isn't scary! She's like an older sister to me. I love her! She's so cool! And really strong! I admire that..."

I heard her voices from my dressing room.

Bryanna: Achoo! I wonder if someone is talking about me...

Shimmer: *Shrugs cluelessly*

Blueberry: Arf arf bark woof bark woof arf woof bark bark. (Just because you sneeze doesn't mean someone's talking about you.)

I rolled my eyes. "Well, the person that likes Bree-chan is Michael. Its fully obvious, because he acts weird when he's around Bree-chan. Mikey-chan never acts like that near anybody else, so it's easy to tell."

Daniel nodded. "Oh." He said. 'And she didn't notice MY crush yet?'

I raised an eyebrow. "No, Bree-chan told me about your crush.

He seemed surprised. "How'd you-"

I cut him off. "You said your thoughts out loud genius."

I saw Bryanna walk out of my dressing room. "Why do you have a giant teddy bear? Also, Daniel?" She asked.

"What?" He asked cautiously. Bryanna walked up to him and slapped him.

"I heard you call me scary!" She spat.

I sweatdropped. "Anything else?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No... why? And when did you get over your sugar rush." She asked with suspicion. I laughed nervously.

"Oh, turns out it was non-sugar and was all in my head. HAHAHAHA!" I could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"Alright..." She made a face like this: ¬_¬

"Oh, and I have a giant teddy bear in there because I'm hidin- I mean, because I am childish... And you know how much I love cute things." I lied. I saw the look on her face. "…You don't believe me do you?"

Bryanna shook her head. "Nope." She answered. We stared at each other for a while. Then, out of nowhere, she makes a mad dash for my dressing room. I ran after her.

"Hey get back here!" I called.

**Bryanna's POV**

I run for Clair's dressing room and lift the giant teddy bear. "O...M...A." I whispered. Just then, I was tackled to the ground by Clair-chan.

"NO! DONT TOUCH MY DIARIES!" She barked. I kicked her off and grabbed one.

"OMA! This is from when you were in kindergarten? Do you have ALL of your diaries in here?" I asked. Clair nodded with embarrassment.

"Yes...DONT READ THAT ONE!" She snapped.

I smirked. "TOO LATE!"  
"NOOO!" She did a dramatic jump which for some reason is in slow motion

I gave her a bored expression and raised the diary, making Clair miss and crash face first to the floor. "Lessee what this says." I mused and flipped it opened.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I met a boy named Jeremy, and I hate him._

I sweatdropped. "That's...an interesting first sentence...

_He is rude, and he NEVER replies to what you say! And he hit me in the face with a soccer ball today by "accident."_

I heard Clair shout. "THATS IT!" And she kicked me outside and followed.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I whined. Clair glared at me.

"Well you read my diary...we're not even EVEN on this yet..." She hissed. I tilted my head. That last sentence didn't make any sense. Clair's bodyguard/assistant, Rob, brought the phone to her. "Oh, we have a caller! Hello?" She answered as she pressed on speaker.

"I know we aren't supposed to use real names! This is **Tsk tsk**!" A voice chimed. I couldn't tell its gender.

"**Hehe, this is cute! So, tell me, Clair, Who do you love more? Daniel, or Jeremy? Oh, and answer this question when they are outside of the room. And this question is for the next question day.**" Clair didn't say anything.

"Go on." Jeremy and Daniel urged. I glared at them and mouthed; 'Rules you idiots' and they stayed silent.

"**Michael, I DARE you to tie yourself up to Emerald and give her 90000 cookies! THATS RIGHT! And if you don't do that, kiss Bryanna. And if you don't do that, Kiss emerald while she's on mode C, and if you don't do THAT, then I dare rob to force you to kiss CLAIR. Hehe, im evil, I know.**" My eyes widened as I heard this one. Michael seemed terrified.

Clair seemed excited now. "Continue!" She urged evilly. I had a bad feeling.

"**Leaf, kiss Gary. Its simple. It doesn't have to mean anything. Its just for the fan girls. It can be on the cheek so you can keep your first kiss**." Everyone could tell that Garry would be looking forward to that one.

"**Ash, Are you really THAT dense? And tell me, You like Mist don't you? Tsk tsk, Ashy-boy, there is no denying it.**" True.

"**Lastly, Since Solana and Lunick aren't getting anything, Solana, tell me, would you either kiss, kill, or marry Lunick? Why?**" This person has quite a list.

"**Okay, that's it...WAIT! Since Daniel and Jeremy are supposedly in the show (You guys have WAY too many characters) Have BOTH of them kiss Clair on the lips! Rob, I dare you to hold her while she tries to run away. If that doesn't work, get Zekrom and Reshiram to hold her. That's gotta work. Anyways, If Clair actually lets herself get kissed, I will give her... Uh... Stuffed bunny? One with green eyes, because you said your favorite color's green.**" I snickered… until I remember Michael's dare. I silently went into the panic room. I stayed silent for a while, but then.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CHICK/DUDE! I CAN'T TELL ITS GENDER! HAVE MIKEY-CHAN TIE HIMSELF TO EMMY-CHAN IN C-MODE? AND IF NOT DO THAT KISS ME! IF NOT DO THAT KISS EMERALD WHILE SHE'S ON C-MODE! IF NOT THAT HAVE ROB TO FORCE HIM TO KISS CLAIR?" I screamed. I curled into my depression corner. "He'd most likely do the third option... AND WE DO NOT HAVE TOO MANY CHARACTERS! DANIEL AND JEREMY AREN'T STAYING! THEY JUST VISIT EVERY NOW AND THEN!" I sighed, then collapsed onto the floor. "Life sucks..." I muttered.

**Michael's POV**

I blushed. "Most. Embarrassing. And personal. Dare. Of my life." I groaned loudly. Clair looked at me.

"So...which one are you doing?" She asked. I gulped.

"Um...None of 'em." And then I ran out of the room. I heard Clair shout.

"NO! You have to choose one or else you'll have to kiss me! ROB! GO GET HIM AND FORCE HIM TO KISS BRYANNA!" Rob probably gave her a questioning look because she said;

"I know, you're supposed to force him to kiss me, but I will break your neck if you even try. So make him kiss Bryanna OR ELSE." She threatened. The next thing I know, I got a huge guy in a ski mask chasing me!

**Clair's POV**

"That's better." I said with a satisfied smirk. I heard Jeremy whisper to Bryanna.

"I think you got her fired up because of the Diary thing. What did you read that made her so angry? Was it an embarrassing moment? I doubt it really, There's nothing embarrassing that's happened to her..." Is that so? Bryanna rolled her eyes.

"A certain someone kicked a ball straight to her face the first day they met."

Jeremy slapped a hand to his face. "I had mixed feelings." Really? That was his reason.

"Yeah. 'You had mixed feelings'" Bryanna said sarcastically. Jeremy nodded.

"Yes. Mixed feelings!" I heard Bryanna scoff.

"That gives you no right to hit her with a ball." True.

Jeremy pouted. "I know..." Bryanna patted his head.

"There you go. You can apologize when you get the chance. You aren't that bad." She chirped.

I saw Rob dragging Michael toward Bryanna. Excellent. I smirked. Bryanna stepped back slightly.  
"H-hey buddy. What cha doin'?" She asked nervously. Michael blushed.

"Run… Run B-Bryanna!" he warned. Bryanna paused.

"... I trust you." With that, she ran away.

"DAMNIT!" I hissed angrily. I ran after her.

**Bryanna's POV**

"Why am I running…man…I need to stop spacing out soon or I'll turn into Clair-Chan…Something about Rob forcing Michael to do something…? Oi…" I looked back to see Clair chasing me at super speed.

"GET BAAACK HEEERRREEE!" She shouted. I shrieked.

"HOLY MOTHER OF DARKRAI!" I tried to run faster, but Clair caught me and trapped me in a head lock.

"Hehe..." She smirked at me like a maniac. "Now, are you going to do that again?" She hissed. I gulped and did something any honorable martial artist trapped in a head lock would do.

"I'M SORRY I READ YOUR 3rd GRADE DIARY! I'M SO SORRY!" I shouted. Clair smirked.

"Hehe, too late~." She chuckled slowly and crazily. She dragged me back into the studio. I tried to escape the head lock with no such luck.

'DAMN! She's strong when she's angry! ...Clair is NEVER angry like this! EVER. Wow...Maybe I can use this to my advantage?' I thought with a smirk. 'Oooh, Gary, you're in for it.'

Clair looked down at me. "What the fuck are you smirking about!" She demanded. I shrugged.

"I was thinking about revenge on Gary." I could tell that she was confused.

"While in a head lock?" She asked. I looked at her as if she were an idiot.

"Hello! It's Gary we're talking about!" I retorted. She looked down at me before nodding.

"That's true." She agreed. But then she glared at me. "But that doesn't save you from your fate." She hissed. She's starting to scare me.

"I'll do whatever you want! Please don't kill me!" I pleaded. Clair looked at me with a confused expression.

"Kill you? I'm trying to force you to kiss Michael! It's a dare from Tsk Tsk." She explained. I sweatdropped with a slight blush.

"But Rob is supposed to force Michael to kiss YOU!" I shouted. Clair shook her head stubbornly.

"My first kiss SHALL NOT BE TAKEN. I don't want anything to do with love! I started with it too early, when I was in 1st grade! I dated a boy named Sailon, and he cheated on me." She sighed. Why is she telling me this?

"What does this gotta do with anything?" I asked. Clair blushed.

"Michael and Daniel have to kiss me. I will do anything in my power to keep this from happening. I DONT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH LOVE!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes. Why is it that people who are even a year younger than me are so stubborn?

"Don't you have a crush on Jeremy?" I asked skeptically as I slowly lost interest in the topic.

"Yeah, but I ain't planning to go any further than a crush." She declared. I nodded and bit down on her arm. Hard. "Ow!" She released me.

"You know, you don't have to FORCE me to kiss Michael. I… kinda like him… just a little." I admitted. Clair squealed.

"YOU ADMIT IT! YOU ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE MI-" I cut her off by pressing my hand over her mouth. I gave her 'the look'.

"I only said a little! And if you even think about telling anyone, I swear, it'll be you who will be in a head lock, and no matter how much you fight, I won't let go. Ever. This isn't a threat honey, it's a promise." I hissed. Clair nodded. I smirked. "Good." I released her.

"So, let's get you that kiss!" She cheered. I folded my arms.

"No." I replied. Clair looked at me with confusion.

"N-no? But I thought you liked him?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I do. It's just… I'm not sure if I wanna lose my first kiss to him." I sighed. She blinked at me.

"Your first kiss? You haven't kissed a boy before?" She asked. I sighed with a blush.

"It's embarrassing enough, don't rub it in." I snapped. Clair flinched before regaining her composure.

"Then kiss Michael! You like him, so kiss him! I'll force you if you don't." She snapped. I stared at her. "First, you have to put on a dress." My eyes widened. I jumped out of the hallway.

"LIO! LIOOOO!" I called for my bodyguard desperately as I held onto the door frame as Clair tried to pull me back. Lio came running and just when he was going to reach me, I lost my grip. "NO! NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA WEAR A DRESS! DRESSES ARE FOR FRILLY DAISIES! I'M NOT A FRILLY DAISY! I WANT TO KEEP MY DIGNITY AS A TOMBOY!" I cried. Shine popped out of her Poké ball. "Shine! Use Echoed Voice! HURRY!" Shine fired the attack. I ran toward the window. "YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME WEAR A DRESS!" I jumped out and landed on my feet. I ran like there was no tomorrow!

**Clair's POV**

"She hates dresses more than Winter does." I muttered. I got ready to jump out of the window when I felt someone grab my wrist. Michael was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Clair, just leave her alone. She does worse damage than Emerald when she's on C mode if you even get her near a dress." He declared. I bit my bottom lip. I jumped out of the window.

"Sorry Michael, but I just want to see you kiss her!" I called as jumped. Michael reached his hand out.

"Clair, please! If she doesn't want to kiss me, don't force her!" I heard him call. I landed on my feet. The camera guy followed me.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON THE LEGEND SHOW, DON'T FORGET TO CALL!" With that, the camera guy stopped following me. I continued in pursuit of Bryanna.

**Bryanna's POV**

I locked the door to my room and prayed to Arceus that Clair wouldn't try to force me to kiss Michael and wear a dress. I shivered. I took my wardrobe and placed it front of the door. I placed a cinder block, weight lifting thingies and everything else that's heavy. I pressed my back against it and crossed my fingers. Someone banged on the door.  
"Bryanna, I know you're in there!" It was Clair. I put all my strength into making sure she wouldn't come in.

"Bryanna isn't here, Darling! She… moved to Alaska!" I said with a fake British accent.

"BRYANNA STOP PRETENDING YOU'RE BRITISH AND GET OUT HERE!" She commanded.

"NO! I don't wanna kiss Michael, or wear a dress!" I protested. Clair then growled and the next thing I knew, she kicked down my door.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DO AS I SAY!" She shouted. I glared at her and shoved past her and walked out of my room. "Where are you going?" She asked. I ignored her and went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. I took out four different types of soda, and poured them in the cup. I placed my hand over the top and shook it. I then chugged it down like it was apple sider! My pupils shrunk and my eyes widened. I began to get excited.

"WOO HOO! I LOVE SODA! IT IS SO ENERGIZING, DON'T CHA KNOW!" I shouted. Clair sweatdropped at me.

"So that's what gets her all crazy hyper. Mixing several sodas together… Alright Bree-Chan. Easy. Just put the dress on…" She said.

"HAHAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! DRESSES ARE FOR GIRLY GIRLS, DON'T CHA KNOW! DEUCES SUCKAAAA!" I ran out the house, leaving a hole in the wall that was shaped like me. I missed the door.

**Clair's POV**

Bryanna's mom saw the hole and sighed.

"She mixed sodas didn't she?" She asked me. I nodded. She groaned. "I'll call the repairman."

**Bryanna's POV**

I ran around, nowhere near close to losing energy. "WHERE'S BLUEBERRY! YO! POLICE DUDE!" I ran up to the police man. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY DOG? SHE'S A SMALL DOG WITH WHITE CURLY FUR, A BLACK RIGHT EAR AND LEFT PAW, DON'T CHA KNOW! HAVE YOU SEEN HER AROUND HERE ANYWHERE? HER NAME'S BLUEBERRY, DON'T CHA KNOW! OH WAIT NEVER MIND! I REMEMBER, DON'T CHA KNOW!" I ran in place before running toward the studio at top speed, leaving a confused officer behind. As I entered the studio I swear I was running faster than what should be possible. "HIIIIII BLUEBERRY! HAVE YOU BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME! WHERE'S PINE? EMERALD! WANNA HAVE A COOKIE EATING CONTEST!" Emerald nodded eagerly.

"YES YES YES! COOKIES!" Emerald shouted. We stuffed our faces with cookies. Everyone at the studio just watched in amazement at how well I was keeping up with Emerald. In less than thirty seconds later, the 200 cookies were turned into one cookie. We both grabbed for it. We pulled on it until it broke in half, me getting the bigger piece. I shoved it in my mouth.

"I WON! I BEAT EMERALD IN A COOKIE EATING CONTEST, DON'T CHA KNOW!" I jumped up and down. "HEY IS THERE ANY SODA? I REALLY LIKE SODA, DON'T CHA KNOW!" Leaf and Misty came in. "YAY! MISTY AND LEAF ARE HEEEEREEEEEE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'LL GIVE YOU TEN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF! NINE EIGHT SEVEN SIX FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE! TIME'S UP, DON'T CHA KNOW!" I shouted. Leaf and Misty sweatdropped. I smiled. "HEY LEAFY-CHAAAANNNNN! YOU HAVE A SPECIAL DARE, DON'T CHA KNOW!" I squealed. Leaf looked at Michael.

"Why does she keep saying 'Don't cha know'?" She asked. Michael sweatdropped.

"She's on a major caffeine rush. If she mixes too many sodas together, she's sort of like Clair and Emerald on sugar rushes…sort of… She says things she does mean to and ends facts with 'Don't Cha know.' She doesn't remember anything when it's over." I nodded in agreement.

"THAT'S RIGHT, DON'T CHA KNOW! ANYWAY, LEAFY-CHAN HAS TO KISS GAAAARRRRYYYYY, DON'T CHA KNOW!" I cheered. Leaf shrieked.

"WHAT? I don't wanna kiss Gary!" She shrieked. I smacked her on the back.

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO MEAN ANYTHING, DON'T CHA KNOW! IT COULD BE ON THE CHEE- HEY, WHAT'S THAT? A ZORUA! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE, DON'T CHA KNOW! GO GO GO CHEESE! USE DRAGONBREATH!" I ordered excitedly as I threw Cheese's Poké Ball. She opened her mouth and shot a purplish fame at Zorua. "YEAH! USE MIST BALL!" Cheese shot a misty flurry and landed a good hit on Zorua. "ALRIGHT! GO GO GO POKÉ BALL!" I threw the ball at Zorua and it was sucked inside. The ball shook several times before clicking. "YES!" I grabbed the ball and twirled before holding it up. "WE CAUGHT A ZORUA, DON'T CHA KNOW!" Cheese jumped into my arms. I hugged my little Latias with gratitude and returned her. Michael smiled.

"Well, that's great that you caught a Zorua, but you really gotta quiet down." He said. I nodded.

"OKAY! WHOOPS! I MEAN- Okay!" I whispered. Michael laughed.

"You are ridiculous!" He chuckled. I hugged him. He blushed.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME! I MEAN- You know you love me!" I whispered. He blushed harder.

"L-love you? Th-that's a laugh!" He stammered. The guys in the studio face palmed and the girls shook their heads in disappointment. I glared at him and released him from my hug.

"WHAT'S SO *Ahem* What's so funny about loving me?" I demanded. Michael shook his head.

"No! Th-that's not w-what I meant! I-I mean… there's nothing wrong with loving you! It's just that I-I don't love you! I-I-I mean I do love you, just… n-not like that! I-I can't love you! I-I'm your assistant! It's just a job and everything!" He stammered. That snapped me out of my caffeine rush. Paul and Lunick put their hands on his shoulders with an annoyed look on Paul's face and an amused yet sympathetic look on Lunick's.

"Dude, just stop. You're only making this worse for yourself." He sighed. Lunick whispered something.

"Plus, if you keep going, you might just end up getting hit worse than Gary." He chuckled. The boys looked in my direction. I had my head bowed down low and my fist clenched. Blueberry trotted up to me and gave me a concerned look. I picked her up and glared at Michael.

"WHATEVER! SEE IF I CARE ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME!" I ran out of the studio and into my house.

**Michael's POV**

I sighed and slapped myself in the face. "You know, I really don't find this show funny. I find it sad and mean."

Keith, popping out of most likely nowhere, slapped my on the back and laughed emotionlessly. "That what you get for being in this show, your heart gets broken, your best friend confesses his love to the person YOU love, and the person you love's mother thinks that you are never there for your own aunt and lover."

I gave Keith a suspicious look for a few moments.

"... How much spider-man have you watched in the past week?"

"None whatsoever, like I said I wouldn't on that bet we had monday. I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE! IM GOING CRAZY! MY MIND IS PUTTING ME INTO AN ILLUSION SO I CAN BE HAPPY! AAAAAAAH!"

"Yesterday was monday." I said, sweatdropping at his behavior. I shook my head then ran to the window, peaking out at Bryanna's house. I didn't even have too open the (Supposedly) soundproof window to hear a war of yelling and screaming coming back and forth from Bryanna and her Mom.

'Wow, well, Bryanna's mom and Clair's mom are-'

"MUM, Michael! MUM. Not mom!"

I looked at my side with a bewildered look plastered on when I saw Clair standing next to me, giving me her hardest expression.

'How did she know what I was thinking?'

"Secret." She said, smirking at my paled face as I slowly backed away from her.

'Who the fuck is she?'

"Haven't we been through this before?" She asked, sighing. "Guess I'll have to do it again! Hi, I'm Clair, one of the two hostess on the Pokemon Trainer and Ranger Truth or Dare show! I've heard from Bryanna that you'd like to be the guest star of-"

"CLAIR, right now, not the time." I said, hoping I made it clear to her what I meant.

She blinked twice then started laughing hysterically. "Silly Michael, You cant comfort Bree-chan here! Go give her an I'm sorry kiss! Dont worry, its common here in this neighborhood."

I blushed and blinked. "W-what? I can't do that!"

And suddenly, my comment made Clair grow fifty times her size and multiple volcanoes shoot up and start erupting behind her.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

I tried to gulp down my fear, but ended up gulping down my will, and I ran over to Bryanna's house.

**Bryanna's POV**

I argued back and forth with Mom.

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT! YOU KNOW I SOMETIMES MISS THE DOOR WHEN I GET ON A CAFFEINE RUSH!" I shouted.

"YOU. HAVE. EYES! WHY DON'T YOU USE THEM! THIS IS THE THIRD HOLE IN THE WALL I'VE HAD TO CALL THE REPAIRMAN TO PATCH UP THIS MONTH!" Mom retorted.

"AT LEAST YOU DON'T SEE ME JUMPING OUT OF THE WINDOW LIKE CLAIR DOES WHEN SHE'S ON A SUGAR RUSH!" I snapped. Mom glared.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY IT COSTS TO PATCH A HOLE SHAPED EXACTLY LIKE THE PERSON WHO MADE IT! I'LL ANSWER, A LOT!" She shouted.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY FIRST TEENAGE CRISIS HERE! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WHILE I GO IN THE BACKYARD TO PRACTICE FOR THE POKEMON CONTEST!" I ran into the backyard. I took out three poke balls. "Hey guys."

"Hey. What's up?" Shimmer asked. I put up my best smile.

"Sorry to say, but it turns out that the contest we're doing is double performance. So, I'm using Chance and Shine for the performance. I've already got a plan. Just follow me." I returned the two pokemon and put them in capsules. I put on a heart seal and threw them. "Shine and Chance! Performance Time!" They appeared in front of me with a lively entrance.

"Buneary!"

"Eevee!"

I smiled. "Shine use Shadow Ball, straight up!" I ordered while pointing upward. Shine complied and shot a pretty good sized Shadow Ball into the air. "Good! Now Chance, use Ice Beam on the Shadow Ball!" I cheered. Chance froze the Shadow Ball in ice. The ice gave off a purple light. "Perfect! Alright, Chance use Dizzy Punch! Shine use Iron Tail!" They jumped into the air and started attacking the Shadow Ice, as I would call it. Once they landed, the Shadow Ice burst into purple and white snowflakes. I twirled up to them and we all curtsied as soon as they climbed onto my shoulders. Shimmer clapped happily.

"Awesome! That was really awesome!" She cheered. I smiled. I heard a louder clapping. I looked over to the door and saw Michael applauding. My face twisted into a glare.

"That was beautiful." He complimented. He walked up to me. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I was just nervous and everything. And..." He leaned downward, considering he was taller than me. Shine and Chance suddenly hopped off of my shoulders. I leaned away from him. He cupped my face in his hands and... He kissed me! Michael actually kissed me! He parted from me and rested his head on mine. "I'm sorry." He looked at me. His eyes were calm and content, mine were...enraged. I raised my hand and slapped him. His head was arched to the side and his eyes were shocked. He held a hand to the spot where my hand had made contact. He looked at me and I looked back at him with angry eyes.

**Clair's POV**

I was staring out in the window, videoing Michael kiss Bree-chan. Then I remembered something extremely important...

Bree-chan doesn't know the neighborhood tradition...

I watched her slap him then start yelling at him so loudly, I was able to actually HEAR it through this soundproof window!

"ARCEUS DAMNIT MICHAEL, WHY THE ** DID YOU TAKE AWAY MY FIRST KISS?"

I pointed the camera at me to show my bewildered look then pointed it back outside.

"ROB!" I yelled for my bodyguard. He came rushing over, still wearing the ski mask that I just recently decorated with Zelda stickers. I got over spiderman. Hello Legend of Zelda!

"Can you please hold this camera while I go down there and tell Bryee-chan about the neighborood tradition?" I asked politely, and Rob nodded without hesitation.

I ran down o Bree-chans yard and got between her and Michael.

"BREE-CHAN! STOP YELLING FOR ONE SECOND!"

She stopped and glared at me, which made me shiver lightly.

"Michael kissed you because its the Neighborhood tradition! Its called the I'm Sorry kiss! Please don't be mad at him! He didn't mean to make you angry!" I apologized for Michael. He seriously owes me. He got to kiss Bree-chan AND he doesn't get in trouble.

Bree-chan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, I'll let it off this time. But I swear, if anybody even thinks about kissing me again, you don't even want to GUESS where they'll be heading to." She threatened, glaring at both me and Michael.

We both laughed nervously and took a step back, then I realized that I wasn't a boy and I would never kiss Bree-chan on the lips. Thats gross. Ew. Never. Ever. No. No way in hell. YUCK! FUCK NO!

**Bryanna's POV**

I watched Clair giving off gaging noises and scrunch up her face, which made me think that something really bad was happening.

I went inside and got a cup of sprite. I came back out to see she was still making gagging noises and a weird face. I walked up to her and tossed the liquid at her. She shrieked.

"AH! SODA IN MY EYES!" I got a cup of water and threw it at her. "That's better." She said while rubbing her her eyes. I smirked. Time for my revenge. I walked up to Michael and took his hand. He blushed. I placed the cup in his hand and walked a few feet away. Clair stopped and opened her eyes. "WHO DID THAT!" She demanded.

"I tried to stop him Clair-Chan, but as you can tell from the cup in his hand, Michael did it." I said in a sweet voice. Michael's eyes widened. He looked at me.

"WHAT!" He shouted at me. I winked at him. He blushed with a face that said 'I don't believe this!' "Clair I swear I didn't!" Clair growled at him.

"DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID! YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" She began to chase him around. Over the sound of Michael screaming, you could hear me laughing. I decided to let all my Pokemon watch.

"Come on out and watch the show!" Cheese, Shine, Neptune, Shimmer and Chance came out of their Poke balls. Cheese looked around.

"What about our new friend, Bryanna-mama?" She asked while pointing at a specific poke ball on my necklace. I blinked.

"What are you talking about?" I clipped the poke ball off and made it bigger before making it bigger. Out came the cutest Zorua I ever saw! "When did I catch this cutie pie!" I picked it up. "Bark twice if you're a girl, once for a boy." Zorua barked twice. "Wow, girl Zoruas are mega rare!" I hugged her and she licked my face. I looked at the two people running around my backyard. "HEY!" I shouted. They stopped.

"WHAT?" Clair demanded. I hugged my Zorua and nuzzled her as I asked a question.

"When did I catch this cutie?" I asked. They sweatdropped.

"She really doesn't remember anything from the caffeine rush?" Clair asked. Michael chuckled nervously and nodded.

"You used Cheese to catch it, earlier." He answered. I nodded.

"I don't remember that... Carry on!" They continued to run and chase. I plopped onto the floor. "What should I call you?" I looked to my pokemon for ideas. They all shrugged. "Hmm... Zorua is the Tricky fox pokemon... Tricky, tricky... Trixie! I'll call you Trixie! Like that name?" Trixie smiled. "Alright, Trixie, welcome to the family!" We watched Clair and Michael until it got boring and I decided to throw a rock at him, I squared him right in the head and knocked him out. "Nice." I smirked.

**Clair's POV**

Wow. That was a good throw. I wonder if Bryanna's a pitcher...

"I know that look. You're thinking of something really stupid." Bree-chan said, walking towards me with a frown. I thought she was just smirking a few seconds ago.

"No I'm not! I'm thinking of something pretty cool actually. You'd make a good pitcher, by the way."

"Why thank you, I know." Bree-chan said, sticking her chest out proudly. "What about you?"

"I'm already the Ace on a baseball team." I said, shifting my weight to one foot.

Bree-chan walked over to a nearby tree and picked up a stick.

"What are you going to do with that? Pretend to be a batter?"

She smirked. "Nope! I'm gonna poke Michael with it!"

I sweatdropped and laughed half-heartidly. "Thats kind of weird, Bree-chan."

"Yeah. I know." Bree-chan said while she began to poke Michael with a stick. I sweatdropped at her. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm a weird kid. When things are knocked out, I'll poke it with something. A stick, a pipe, a tree branch. Anything in reach really. It's just how I am." I sweatdropped at her again. She smiled. "Hey, you know how I told you I wanted to be a veterinarian when I'm older?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. What of it?" I replied to her.

"Well... I changed my mind." She said suddenly. "I wanna be an animal cop. You know, to help stop animal cruelty! It's like a Pokemon Ranger, you know, like Emmy-Chan and Mikey-Chan!" She chimed.

I blinked. "Like Emerald and Michael?" She nodded.

"Yeah! The only difference is that I'm talking about animals instead of Pokemon! I like to film Ranger Missions, not be part of them." I smiled at her.

"So why do you wanna be an animal cop?" I asked. She continued poking as she frowned.

"I just can't stand the fact that there are so many people who abuse animals! They are living and breathing creatures with feelings! Just like you and me!" I noticed how she was starting to get aggressive as she was poking the unconscious Michael.

"Um... Bree-chan?" I said.

"But those people don't give a damn about what they do those poor animals, so they just go ahead and beat them! Or starve them! Or tie them up! Or put collars around their neck that embed themselves into that poor animal's skin! Or not bathe them! OR FUCKING KILL THEM WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT, OR THE SLIGHTEST GUILT!" She hit Michael with the stick right on the stomach and he snapped up.

"OW! SWEET MOTHER OF DARKRAI THAT HURT!" He shouted. Bree-chan was panting before she held a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Mikey-Chan I'm so sorry!" She apologized while bowing. She stood straight. "But actually... it does make me feel better..." She began to beat Michael with the stick.

"Ah! Ow! What did I do! OW! OOWW!" Michael shouted in pain. I cringed with each sound of the stick making contact. Each time she seemed to be hitting him harder.

"STUPID! ANIMAL! CRUELTY! I! WILL! KILL! IT!" She shouted. I hid behind the tree as I watched. Who knows, she might go after me next!

**Michaels POV**

What the hell? What did I do? I did nothing! Other than kissing Bryanna, buts thats besides the point! What did I do to deserve being beaten with a stick? It fucking HURTS!

"Bree-chan, you should stop. You know...he has the right to sue you now." Clair said, sweatdropping at Bryanna's baffled expression.

"WHAT? Wait...Michael wouldn't do that to me! Isn't that right Michael?"

I gave her an unamused expression. "Not sure, let me think about it." I said sarcastically, but it turns out Bryanna took it to heart.

"WHAT? You'd actually SUE ME?" She yelled, going back to a nearby tree and breaking a giant tree branch from it.

"Clair, let me show you how good of a batter I am." She said, smirking evilly. I gulped in fear. She's going to KILL ME!

"Bryanna! Stop!" Clair yelled seriously. Of course it was serious... She actually called Bryanna BRYANNA! Not Bree-chan! Thats...wow. Thats weirder than calling her Bree, like Clair would do when she's mad.

Bryanna dropped the branch in shock. "Did...did you just call me Bryanna?" She asked in utter confusion. I'm not surprised. Clair must be even more mad than furious...

"Bryanna, I've had enough of the aggressiveness. Michael was being sarcastic, he didn't actually mean that he'd sue you if he had the chance. And if he did mean that, I wouldn't go over to a tree to beat him repetitively with a tree branch. Its gives him more right to sue you." Wow...She's actually saying something pretty smart... Kind of...

Bryanna held her head down. "Sorry Clair, I'm just still kind of angry about the animal cruelty thing."

"Sorry's not gonna cut it." Okay, I have a feeling that its going to take A LOT to calm down Clair for the next show...

"Uh, Clair, its okay. Bryanna is just being herself, is all." I said, getting up and dusting off my ranger uniform.

Clair turned to me then sighed. "Fine, but I swear, if I see a fight coming between you two again, I will be making a new show event and neither of you are going to like it." She said dangerously. You know, Clair seems to have multiple personalities...D.I.D? No...All her personalities would have different names if she had D.I.D...And accents...Oh well, who cares?

**Clairs P.O.V**

I sighed in frustration. Really, I've had enough fighting for one day. Actually, for a weak. I got in a huge fight with my mum recently and I a not talking to her...And its weird because my dads in a totally different country so I have no one to talk to but my friends at the studio...and they dont come over during the night so...yeah, I wish they did.

"Guys, I'll be at the studio. Its getting dark and I promised Kobi that I'd make a non-sugar cake with her. I dont trust my mum with cooking...She's good at it but she can burn down the kitchen when it comes to baking."

Bryanna nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I remember. That day when I visited at night... Wow..." She shuddered at the memory. Yep. It was that scary.

**Bryannas P.O.V**

After shaking that awful memory, I decided to help Clair-chan with the baking. We made a really good strawberry shortcake! I gave Mikey-chan a piece in order to apologize without actually having to say it! We all went our separate ways and were all looking forward to the show tomorro


	2. Contest, Clair's got a dark side?

**Clair's P.O.V**

I woke up and looked under my bunk bed, but of course, Kobi was still sleeping soundly. I wonder how she even sleeps with all the craziness that happens in the studio.

I sighed and went into my closet, grabbing an awesome looking dress that was green and black with cool stripes. Its usually the only dress I wear.

I put it on, brushed my teeth and hair, and slapped one of my hats from my collection. God, I'm addicted to hats...

I ran out of my room and found only Jeremy, surprisingly. Usually Daniel would be here too...

"H-hey Clair!" Jeremy said.

"Hey! Wheres Daniel? He's usually with you."

Jeremy frowned. "Truthfully, I don't know."

Okay, I know that he's saying the truth and all but still...

"HEY Clair-chan!" Winter yelled, bursting through the studio doors. She was holding a ton of food, much to my delight. She is one heck of a cook! And she looked really cute with that dress on~!

Wait... Dress?

"Winter? You're... You're wearing..."

Winter was still smiling brightly, but her cheek twitched, which obviously told me that if I went any farther, she'd kill me...

Kellyn came in from behind, balancing a white plastic table on his head. You know, the ones with the metal stands?... Wait, how is he?... I shouldn't be talking, I've done the same thing...

Next came Leaf and Gary, which made me smirk.

"Awwww, Gary and Leaf came in TOGETHER? How sweet, are you going to dance together?" I teased, and Gary gave me a death glare that could probably match Bree-chans...Speaking of which, where is she?

"I'll call her..." I mumbled, flipping out my Ipad and dialed the number, which confused everyone.

"You can call on your Ipad?" Kellyn asked, and I nodded.

"DUH! I mean seriously, how'd you not know that? All you need to do is- Oh Hi Bree-chan!" I chimed when I heard my friends breathing... That sounded a little creepy, huh?

"Whaaaaaat? I'm sleeeepinnnng." Bree-chan groaned. I twitched visibly. "Bree-chan, the fucking show is going to start in..." I checked my watch. "Three minutes."

"WHAAAAT?" She screamed, most likely bursting my eardrums. ¬_¬ "The show is gonna start in three minutes?" She screeched.

"Yeah! Get over here right now!" I snapped.

"Don't worry!" She shouted. I sighed and waited. In about five seconds, Bree-chan and Blueberry burst into the room, panting. "S-sorry! I... I would've been here sooner, but I had to wake up Blueberry! She is SUCH a sleepy-head!" Everyone, including me, sweatdropped.

"You mean you could come faster than five seconds?" Paul asked. Bree-chan nodded.

"Yeah! Who do you take me for?" She snapped. She blinked. "Why's everyone dressed up?"

**Kellyn's P.O.V**

I sighed. This chick never ceases to amaze me. And when did Paul get here? Oh wait, he said he'd be early...

"We're wearing frilly dumb daisy outfits because today is Legend Shows Legend Prom." Winter replied. You could tell she was angry... Truth be told, she was going to wear a dress that she was comfortable in, but RHYTHMI came in while she was changing into it and forced her into a yellow mini dress that she hates a lot.

Bryanna's eyes widened in shock, and she attempted to make a break for it until-

"ROB! LOCK DOWN 108!" Clair yelled, and suddenly, the floor slid into the walls and we all were now standing on ice, and Bryanna slammed her face into the wall...ouch.

"Okay! Now lock down 204!" Clair said a little bit quieter, and then the whole room was lit on fire. It wasn't touching the walls, but it was surrounding everyone in a big loop, keeping everyone from moving.

Wait, 204? How many fucking lock downs does this girl have?

"I have about 863 lock downs Kellyn."

"What? How'd you-?"

"Thats classified."

Woah... Ninja... Wait, did Clair actually said a large word and her sentence made sense?

"IM NOT DUMB KELLYN!" Clair screeched.

Okay, I am absolutely sure I'm not saying my thoughts out loud, so either this chick is a mind reader... or she put a computer chip in my brain.

"Ohhhh, you might have guessed right!"

Dafuq?

"What?" I asked in a panicked tone. I shook my head. I saw Bryanna glare at me.

"Shut up Kelly." She snapped. I sweatdropped. I really hate that nickname. "Too bad!" She snapped. I sweatdropped AGAIN. How do they do that? She took a poke ball off her necklace. "Chance use Ice Beam!" She ordered as she tossed it. Her shiny Buneary appeared and shot an Ice Beam toward the fire, making it disappear and turn into steam.

"How?" Keith asked while popping outta no where.

"Ice and fire equals steam. Cheese, use Mist Ball!" She shouted and tossed another poke ball. A baby latias appeared and shot the attack at the wall and made a hole! "YYYUUUSSSSS! Cheese and Chance return!" She ran toward the hole, where she was blocked by Rob.

"There's no way she could escape now." She looked at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure Keith!" She jumped up and kicked Rob before tossing him aside. "Man, you've gotten soft." She then jumped out of the hole. Leaving Keith astonished. I sighed. He obviously doesn't watch this show that much.

"Keith."

"Yeah Kelly?" I twitched. I'm going to fucking beat the shit out of him one day, you watch.

Winter tapped my shoulder. "Uh, Kellyn? Whats wrong with the nickname Kelly? I find it kind of cute."

Damn Winter... she's too cute...

**Clair's P.O.V**

I smirked. Haha, Kellyn thinks Winter is cute~ oh wait, I already knew that. Uh... anyways~

"ROB! Thats it, I'm calling a martial arts expert!" I said, grudgingly grabbing my cell and dialing my uncle Terro. He knows ninjutsu! Maybe I should call Adam too...

"Hi uncle! May you please come over to the stage? What? You're watching us? AWW! How sweet! Yes Uncle, thank you! Bye-bye!"

After that, my uncle came into the room in one second. He's faster than Bree-chan...

"Here. Sorry I'm late, So much traffic! Oh, and I brought Adam."

I smiled. Hey, I'm not the only one who can read my family and friends minds!...And put computer chips in some of their minds!

My super tall brother walked in with his black belt on, making me smile.

"Onii-chan!" I yelled, running over to him and giving him a big hug. He smiled and patted my on the head.

"What can we do for ya?" He asked. I smirked.

"Catch Bree-chan, and fight her if you have to." I said.

"Hm... Can we fight a thirteen year old?" Adam asked Uncle Terro. He shrugged.

"I guess. LET'S GO!" The camera man followed them.

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I stood in the hall. My arms crossed as I waited for my opponents. Clair's uncle, Terro, and her brother Adam, stopped when they saw me.

"Hmph." I said with a smirk.

They walked up to me. My smirk grew.

"So you guys are my opponents?" I asked. They sweatdropped.

"How'd you know?" Adam asked. I sweatdropped and flailed my hands around!

"How can I NOT know! I HEAR EVERYTHING IN THIS PLACE!" I shouted.

"Oh." Clairs brother said, sighing. "Whatever... Do I really have to fight a thirteen year old?"

"YES!" We heard Clairs voice scream from the studio. I wonder if she actually stooped down and put a chip in her brothers-

"Sibling connection. We know each others thoughts."

Oh. Wait, did he read my mind? Whatever, who cares...

I sighed when I saw the camera man. How'd I not notice him? I unenthusiastically said "Meow" then did a somewhat cute kitty pose. I was kind of in a bad mood, so yeah. "I'm Bryanna, your host. And Clair is the other host. Welcome to the Legend Show."

"BROUGHT TO YOU BY LEGEND CHANNEL!" Clair yelled.

I sighed again. Guess I need to start the fight already.

I started of with a jump kick, which was easily dodged by Adam, surprisingly.

"What the-?"

"I took ninjutsu, do you really think you can beat me? I can paralyze you easily, Heck, I know the death punch!"

I shivered. The death punch it the most deadly move in martial arts history. Kills someone in a second.

"How do you know that move?"

"I have my ways."

The Terro guy sighed. "Why am I here."

"JUST IN CASE!" Clair called from the studio again. Adam twitched.

"HEY! I'm not bad at this! Do you really think I'll lose easily!" I could tell that Clair responded mentally or something cuz he twitched.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MAYBE'?"

Wow. Sibling connections are cool... I'll ask how I can form one later. Clair will teach me... hopefully.

**Adam's P.O.V**

Okay, Right now I'm wondering how confused the audience must be, considering the show started with Bryanna attempting to kick me, and I've never been on the show so nobody exactly knows me...

I dodged another one of her kicks. I wonder if she ever played soccer before, she might be good at it. She could play with Clair, because, well... Clair is a defender in soccer and it gets kind of lonely there. I should know, I'm a defender too.

'Adam, suck it up and fight! Quit dodging!' Clair said to me mentally. 'And why are you thinking of soccer?'

'No way! I 'aint going to hit a girl! Especially not on TV, I'm not a cruel man! And you aren't cruel either, whats up with you? Oh, and the soccer thing, I don't know.'

'Uh...Okay... and Its okay to hit her, Its Bree-chan. She can handle anything. She beat up Rob for peats sake.'

My eyes widened in shock as I dodged a punch. 'ROB? Shit, This girl must be good! ... Still wont beat me but she's pretty good for her age! I mean, Rob knows Judo! Not black belt but still!'

'I know! A little punch wont hurt, so just fucking FIGHT BACK ALREADY!' Ouch, my brain hurts. Jeez, she didn't have to mentally scream it...

I sighed and did a punch, which knocked the wind out of her but no injuries, thankfully.

"Damn! You dodged all my attacks even though you were in Lala land! Damnit! And you punched me effortlessly! Who are you?"

"Clairs brother." I said bluntly, with this face: ¬_¬

"...Hey, what about me?" Uncle asked, and I shrugged.

"Ask Clair, maybe she has something for you to-"

'GET HIM TO THE STUDIO! KOBI IS ANNOYING ME!' Clair yelled at me. I sighed.

"She wants you at the studio... Kobi is...whats Kobi doing?"

'She's attempting to give emerald 9,000 sugar cookies!'

"She said that Kobi is attempting to give Emerald 9,000 sugar cookies... wait wut? Who's Emerald? And is it physically possible to eat 9,000 sugar cookies? I dont think so..."

Bryanna's eyes widened in fear. "WHAT? HOLY SHIT, EMERALD WILL GO ON C MODE!"

...I need to start watching Sis's show more. I have a feeling she'll be inviting me many more times...

That weird girl ran towards a girl I presume is Emerald, and my sometimes stupid sis Kobi.

"KOOOBBBIIII!" She shouted and charged toward her. Kobi shrieked and shoved the cookies down Emerald's throat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A tornado appeared! And I'm positive that Emerald was the source of it! Bryanna shrieked.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word!" She was singing? Emerald covered her ears.

"NOT LISTENING! HAHAHAHA!" She shouted. Bryanna kicked Emerald to the ground. She got on top of Emerald and pinned her hands down. This girl ain't bad.

"Rock-a-bye Baby in the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bow breaks the cradle will fall, and down will go baby in the tree top! There's a lot more but I don't wanna sing this song, so go to sleep Emerald maybe all day long!" She sang quickly. Huh. Bryanna has a good singing voice. I watched in amazement as Emerald fell asleep and the tornado disappeared. She got up and glared at me.

"You were wrong! I do have an injury! You gave me a fucking bruise! A BIG ONE! And I think you made me dislocate my shoulder (I swear I didn't even touch her shoulder...)! Bleh!" She stuck her tongue out at me. You know for a martial artist, she's fairly immature. Then again, she IS thirteen. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!" She spat. I blinked.

"How'd you do that?" I asked. She glared at me.

"What part of 'I hear everything' are you not getting!" I sweatdropped. She stomped away from me and went into some room before locking herself in it. Hm... my first impression on her must not have been well. Uh, not sure whether I should care or not...

"Onii-chan! Kobi is biting me!" I sighed. Again? Kobi is some kind of vampire, I swear.

"Duh! Onii-chan, why do you think I have a shirt that says "I'm a friggen vampire ninja!" Huh?" I blinked. That girl seriously has some weird imagination, I mean really...

'Oi, Onii-chan! You're a doctor, why don't you help Bree-chans dislocated shoulder?' Clair asked me mentally.

'Because I doubt she'll let me even go near her due to the little fight you put me in.'

'Oh.' She ran over to me and gave me a big hug. 'Onii-chan, does anyone else but Bryanna and Uncle in this room know you're my brother?'

'No...why?'

'Good.' And with that, she kissed me on the cheek for some reason, and I saw a blond haired boy glaring at me like I'm the devil.

'Who's he?'

'Jeremy. He has a crush on me... And...never mind.' I twitched at the emotion my sis was giving off.

"What the fuck did he do?" I said out loud.

'Kiss me...'

Okay, I'm going to kill this boy.

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I huffed as I paced around Clair's closet. I don't like her brother! He's mean! And I didn't even know Clair still had contact with him, she barely talks about him! What next? She has a cousin named Elena who's a singer?... Don't answer that.

I huffed again and looked at the giant teddybear. She wouldn't notice if I read one of her diaries, right?

I shook my head. "No, I'm better than that."

I looked at my arm. It wasn't fair! My arm was already messed up! Why else would I not throw punches at Adam! I would've slugged him good if my arm was better! Well... at least I don't have to wear a dress... or dance. I sighed and picked the teddy bear up and ignored the diaries. I just needed to hug something... What? Tomboys need hugs too! I just realized something. I reached in my bag and pulled out a block of wood and stuffed it in my mouth. I took a deep breath in bit down hard as I popped my shoulder back into place! I bit down so hard I bit it in half. That hurt! I decided that I should play with my new Pokemon.

"Trixie, let's go!" Out came my adorable Zorua. She was quick to climb on my shoulder like Shimmer would usually do.

"Yip yap!" She whined.

"You don't like it in there? Well, neither does Shimmer, but I usually put her in for punishment. Or for when she annoys me." We snickered together. I blinked. I released Shimmer and she went onto my other shoulder.

"Isn't the contest today, in a few hours?" She asked. I blinked. I'm pretty sure everyone in the whole neighbor hood heard me scream. I burst out of the dressing room. That reminds me, when the hell is Daniel gonna fix my dressing room door? I mean if you break someone else's door, I am pretty sure that you're supposed to fix it!

"THE CONTEST IS TODAY AND I FORGOT TO REGISTER!" I shouted. Dawn, May, and Drew seemed startled.

"THE CONTEST IS TODAY?" They all shouted. I walked up to Keith and slapped him.

"OW! What'd you do that for?" He asked.

"Remember this! Only, me, Clair-chan, and Winter-chan get to call Kellyn 'Kelly' got it?" I hissed. Keith nodded quickly. I jumped out of the window and landed on my feet. I made a mad dash for the contest hall. Trixie and Shimmer were both holding onto my shoulders for dear life!

**Clair's P.O.V**

"That's right... Bree-chan does contests AND gym battles..." I muttered with a sweatdrop. Gary seemed shocked.

"She does?" He asked. I sighed. The doofus hides from Bree-chan so much he doesn't know anything about her!

"Yeah. She does. Hey, why don't we all watch their contest! The prom can wait for when we comes back! Besides, I haven't really watched Bree-chan in action, so it should be fun!" I cheered. Paul glared at me.

"I am NOT going to be seen watching a contest." He growled. Michael and Kellyn pushed him from behind.

"Yeah you are." They said. We all went after Bree-chan, May, Dawn, and Drew going faster than the rest of us!

**Drews P.O.V**

GOD DAMNIT, HOW COULD I FORGET?

The amazing ME, of all people? I forgot? HOW? I mean, I swear it was on another day!

I zoomed as fast as I could down the the contest hall, hoping that I would have enough time to put a few ball capsules on my pokeballs and get dressed into my suit...wait... MY SUIT!

And now, you may watch me crumble to pieces...

**Dawns P.O.V**

Okay, I just say Drew head back to the studio for some reason. He didn't give up due to my awesomeness right? Lol, joking.

"No you're not." Okay, did Clair just read my mind? Freaky...

"I didn't read your mind. I just know what you're thinking." Isn't that exactly what reading someones mind is?

"No." I twitched. She was getting on my nerves.

"If I get on your nerves, tell me you fucking idiot."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, completely insane by now. And why do I need to tell her? She already fucking knows!

**May's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could, which was surprisingly fast, and I wasn't the most athletic person. We all continued on. I was slightly curious as to why Drew ran back to the studio suddenly. Probably forgot his contest suit. I mean who cared about that? He was already wearing a tux so what did it matter? The reason I'M in a panic is because I'm still in normal attire! Well at least Dawn and I have OUR outfits.

Suddenly, as if he had never left, Drew was running right beside me, his contest suit in hand. HA! I was right! Suddenly, Dawn called out.

"There's the Bryanna! And the contest hall!" We all ran at top speed, and ran toward inside and into the contest hall. We slammed our hands onto the counter.

"I'm here to register!" Bryanna shouted.

"Us too!" Dawn, Drew and I shouted. The counter lady sweatdropped and nodded.

"Okay, I'll need to see your Contest passes please." She chimed. We all handed her our passes. She entered them in some weird slot machine thingies and gave them back to us. "There you are. All ready. You got the last spots too!" She said happily. The four of us sighed of relief. We all walked toward the dressing rooms. Of course, Drew went to the boys while Dawn, Bryanna, and I went into the girls. I looked over my shoulder and saw everyone else getting passes to watch the contest.

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I changed into my newest dress, given to me by Mom after twenty minutes. (Most of that time involved me fixing my hair. Don't judge me.) It was simple but really cute and was yellow and white. I wore orange shoes on my feet. I looked at May.

She was wearing virtually the same outfit she wore in the Wallace Cup, except this one was different shades of blue. I wonder what Bryanna is gonna wear... My question was answered when Bryanna came with her hair down and curly. (Which is amazing because she always has it in a strait ponytail) and wearing a, brace yourself, dress!

It was very elegant! It was bright purple and was slightly above her knees! There was a dark purple ribbon around her waist and the bottom of the dress had several ruffles! She wore dark purple shoes. She wore white gloves that only reached her wrists, and on her head, a cute white sunhat with a purple ribbon around it.

She blushed when May and I gasped. "You're wearing a-" She stopped us.

"Don't say it! I know what I'm wearing. I don't like it. Mom makes me wear it for every contest. She always know when I'm not. Besides, you guys have seen me in this in other contests." She said to us. May sweatdropped.

"We have?" I'm guessing that she began to think back to previous contests. "Oh, I remember! I never recognized you because of your outfit! Plus, Bryanna is a pretty common name." We all nodded. We out our Poke Balls in their capsules and walked out of the dressing room.

**Drew's P.O.V**

I bumped into the girls on my way out of the dressing room. One in purple quickly rushed out.

"Who was that?" I asked. Dawn and May frowned.

"That was- OW!" They were cut off by the girl dragging them away by their ears. Out of nowhere, Brock came and dragged me toward the waiting room.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked. Brock looked at me.

"I've been with everyone else the whole time, I've just been really quiet." He said. I sweatdropped. Really? Weird. He walked away from me and joined the audience.

**Clair's P.O.V**

I sat down next to Paul and Brock, which I really didn't like. Brock was way too quiet and Paul was WORSE than silent! Trust me, I'm a patient person who can handle silence, but when Paul is around, The silence turns DEADLY. Dear arceus, why did Dawn have to go on stage? Why couldn't she have stayed behind and help me through the violent silence that racks through the crowd and shuts everyone up in seconds?

'Clair, you seem tense. Whats up?' Oh, thats Kobi.

"Devil, don't talk to me. I'm having a major crisis right here."

'Hey! Im no Devil! And its obvious thats theres a crisis on hand. Clair, I'm your sister. It may be my job to annoy you to death, but its ALSO my job to help you in bad times! Tell me whatsup!'

"I said, Dont talk to me!"

Okay, I'm obviously getting weird looks right now due to me talking to an invisible person.

"K-kobi, talk to me another time. I'm just sitting next to Brock and Paul."

'Okay, I see the crisis here. Don't worry. I can send-'

"Dont even fucking think about it."

Kobi shut up after that, and there was a loud ring that got the few people who braved out of Paul's wrath to shut up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Gold Star Rank Pokemon Contest Hall! Where the best challengers in all of the Kanto region and other foreign regions come to compete in an all out pokemon contest! Unlike other contests, this one is in four parts! The first part is dressing your pokemon in an outfit that best fits the theme of the judges choice! The next act is dancing! You must have you pokemon dance in hard moves and make sure its right on beat, and the other pokemon must try to follow you in the exact manner! Next will be battling! Two different competitors will go all out in a beautiful and overwhelming battle! The damage to the pokemon isn't the main part of battling! Remember to show off you pokemons moves with beauty and grace! Last but not least, you will be doing a new and improved special entertainment coming from the Unova regions Pokemon Musical, from Nimbasa city! Acting! The judges with choose a paper from three boxes! It will show WHERE you are acting, WHO you are acting with, and WHAT you are acting! Remember that emotion and expressions are the key! Your pokemon may not talk, but they are fully capable of reaching others hearts! Thank you for your patients! Now let the Contest begin!"

I'm dumbstruck. Acting? From Nimbasa? Oh my gosh, I KNOW who put that into this contest! White, I LOVE you!

I watched Drew, May, Dawn, and Bree-chan walk onto stage. Crap, she actually is wearing a dress! WHY? Whatever!

The pokeball painted on part of the floor opened up, and tons of props and accessories were lifted up on stage. I could tell Bryanna wasn't going to enjoy this unless that topic was HER style.

A judge with a brown fedora walked up to the front of all the competitors with a microphone.

"Welcome! I'm am pleased to see that many people have come to participate in the Gold Star Rank Pokemon Contest Hall!"

Gee, what a mouth full.

"Send out the pokemon that you will be participating with!"

Due to the person in front of me, waving his arms around like a maniac, I couldn't see what the hell was going on!

"The theme for the Dress Up round is Cool and Mysterious!"

I caught a glimps of the competitors running towards the Props and Accessories circle in the middle of the stage, and I smiled. I'm happy that it was Cool and Mysterious. I couldn't imagine if the theme was something like Walking in a Meadow or something. Bryanna would've cursed at the poor old man.

I saw that Michael was sitting next to Brock. "Switch me seats."

"Why?" He asked me.

"Just. Switch. Me. Seats." I growled. He nodded quickly and switched seats with me. I saw that Bree-chan chose a Snivy. Wait. She has a Snivy? Why am I just now learning this? I looked at Michael "So Michael!" He looked at me. "You don't seem that interested in this contest." I said. He shook his head.

"I am, I just waiting for Bryanna to get on the stage." He sighed. I looked at him, then at Bree-chan, who was putting a black fedora on Snivy's head.

"Michael?" He looked at me. "You see the girl in the purple dress with the Snivy?" I asked. Michael looked at Bree-Chan for a split second and nodded. "That's Bree-Chan." I said.

"What?" His eyes widened and he looked at Bree-chan. His face turned red and his mouth hung open. I sweatdropped.

"Easy Michael," I closed his mouth for him. "You're drooling." I said with a smirk. Michael's blush increased as he wiped his mouth.

"S-sorry! But, THAT'S Bryanna? She's wearing a dress! And she curled her hair!" He gaped.

"Yeah. Doesn't she look great? Ooh, check it out the contestants are done!" We looked at the stage.

**Bryanna's P.O.V **

NERVOUS! SUPER NERVOUS! This is my first Gold Star Rank Pokemon Contest! Okay. Deep breaths. Deep breaths... Okay! I'm good. Okay, I was first with Angel, my Snivy. Trust me, this girl is no angel. The props and accessories went down and the stage was clear again.

"Alright Bryanna, show us your Pokemon!" The host announced. Angel walked from behind me. Strutting her stuff as she walked to the center of the stage. She was wearing a black fedora, and a black jacket with a high collar. She finished by ripping off her black sunglasses. Her Red-brown eyes were sharp like knives, she winked at the crowd. The Host shivered with what I hoped was excitement. "Very Cool and Mysterious, with a hint of elegance! I love it!" She cheered. The rest of the judges nodded in agreement.

Angel went back up to me and I picked her up and sighed of relief. May was using her Skitty, but the poor thing started to chase her tail and knocked off her accessories causing May to flunk out. Too bad, I thought it was a good outfit. Drew appealed with his Flygon and got by easily with its outfit. Dawn came with her Quilava and did pretty good until it got excited and set its outfit on fire. Hmm. I bet the crew who brings the props is making a mental note to make sure their fire proof. The rest of the contestant who I didn't know showed their pokemon, some passed others flunked out.

Next is the dancing part of the contest. Oi...

**Brock's P.O.V.**

Why did Dawn do that? HOW did dawn do that? Isn't she the one person I know who can make a feraligator look good in a dress? This is weird. You'd think she'd make it AT LEAST to the battling section. Trust me, Battling and Acting isn't her thing. She is a terrible liar as is.

The old man in the brown fedora came up to the front of the remaining competitors and smiled.

"Congrats, you made it to the next round! The dancing competition is next! Judges, choose your song!"

The judges looked through their Ipad things and all agreed on TTYLXOX. I could tell Clair was pumped for this, she really loves that song.

"You may choose whether or not you will keep your current pokemon on stage!"

Bryanna chose to keep her Snivy on stage, while Drew switched out for his Roserade, which is a good idea, considering it will be hard for a flying pokemon to dance.

Something tugged on my sleeve and I looked to my side, finding Michael desperately trying to scoot as far away from Paul as possible. Paul was emitting some strange aura that said he was going to kill the nearest person, and Michael surely did NOT want to be that person. He was probably mad that he was dragged here to watch but already HALF of the people we're rooting for are out. I understand how he's feeling. Though I don't think giving off that aura is going to help anyone...

**Clair's P.O.V.**

EEEK! GO BREE-CHAN! Okay, I'm no fangirl, But I do hope Bree-chan wins! Drew is a jerk, no offense.

**Bryanna's P.O.V.**

WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE DANCING! I can't dance! I've never seen my pokemon dance before! What do I do! Wait...this song! I got it!

"Angel come here." My favorite grass type pokemon came up to me. I whispered something. We nodded to each other. As the music played, Angel copied the moves of the other Pokemon. I admit that copying Drew's Roselia's moves, but she was managing. Finally it came to her turn. I covered my eyes but peeked through my fingers.

"Snivy!" Angel cheered. She began to perform Martial Art moves to the beat of the music, to be sure it looked like dancing, she added a couple of ballet jumps and twirls. I take my Pokemon to ballet. Don't ask. She stopped and watched the Pokemon. They sweatdropped as they tried to copy her moves. They managed to copy a few. The one that amazed me the most was Drew's Roserade. it wasn't very good at copying the martial arts and ballet, but it was doing a lot better than the others.

Angel and I sweatdropped as the pokemon collapsed onto the ground, leaning on each other out of exhaustion. The fedora guy sweatdropped but smiled.

"Okay! I have to say that Bryanna and her Snivy; Angel are so far in first place, and Drew is not very far behind. Okay then! The battle round is next! Please wait while our judges select the battle match ups! And coordinators, I highly suggest you switch pokemon. Um...can we get the pokemon some water?" He said.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I hate it here, trust me, but I had to smirk at what Bryanna did. But of course it came right back to a scowl when Clair started yelling like a loudred. Sometimes I wish the damn girl literally had a zipper on her mouth. I would have put a lock on it.

**Clairs P.O.V.**

EEEEEEEK! GO BREE-CHAN!

"SHUT UP!" Paul growled. Oops, I said that out loud and thought it at the same time.

Well, that was something! You'd think Bree-chan isn't that good at dancing... well, ballet. But boy! She taught me! Wait a minute, Angel did the dancing... Now I'm curious.

The fedora guy walked up back to the stage and smiled.

"It is now time for the Battle stage of the contest! Everyone, please direct your attention to the giant screen!"

I looked up at the screen and there was pictures of all the competitors.

"We will now shuffle the board at random and see who gets to battle who!"

The board shuffled and Bree-chan ended up battling some girl who I do not know. She had green hair, red eyes, and a HUGE frown. And her eyes looked like they could kill... I'll use my telepathy powers to see what pokemon this weirdo has.

Okay, lets see... WTF? A DITTO? HAHAHA! Wait, what if she tricks Bree-chan and make her thinks its a Celebi or something? And if she did that, she would be disqualified for faking a pokemon.

**Bryanna's P.O.V.**

I looked at the screen. My eyes widened. Oh my god I know that girl! That's Dianna! Geez I can't wait to see what pokemon that bimbo has this time. I returned Angel to her ball. It was time for a quick break so everyone went back into break room. I walked up to Drew.

"Hey Drew, Roserade's pretty good at dancing. So what pokemon are you using for the battle round?" I asked. Drew flicked his hair. Man I hate it when he does that.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I debating between Cheese, Shimmer, and Neptune. I feel like Cheese is too young, and Shimmer tends to go overboard, and Neptune is a bit of a showoff. Um... I know!" I took out all my poke balls and began to juggle them. When I stopped, I threw one. "I choose you!" Out came...my Emolga, Nikki? "What? When did I take Nikki's poke ball out of my P.C? Whatever. Nikki, when I tell you to use Volt Switch, DON'T switch out. Okay?"

"Emol!" Nikki assured with a nod. I returned her and put on a heart seal.

"Wish me luck."

Dianna brushed past me. "Luck, you'll need it." She smirked as she went onto the field. I glared.

"She irks my nerves!" I growled. Drew flicked his hair. "Stop doing that!"

"Save the fury for the battle and go." He said while pushing me forward. I ran onto the field. The fedora guy smiled.

"Five minutes on the clock! Begin!" Dianna threw her poke ball.

"Ditto! It's showtime!" Her ditto came out with a bubble seal. I sweatdropped. A ditto? Imagine what she'll transform it into...I looked at Nikki's poke ball. I kissed it for luck.

"Nikki! Performance Time!"

"Emolga!" She cheered.

Dianna smirked. "Ditto! Transform into..." She searched the crowd. "That Pikachu!" She demanded while pointing at Ash's Pikachu. Ditto looked at Pikachu before turning into him. I sweatdropped.

"Ash's pokemon, of ALL POKEMON! I mean really, what were the chances?"

"Quit muttering nonsense to yourself and fight, if you know how to!"

I twitched and an angry aura surrounded me. Oooh, this girl is going to get a beating!

"Nikki! Use Double Team, then Electro Ball!"

Nikki did a short and sweet wink to the crowd and multiplied herself around the Ditto Pikachu, then shot tons of Electro Balls from all around. It collided and did almost about half amount of damage, and is finished up with tons of silver sparkles lighting up around the field, giving it an extra boost!

Dianna bit her lip, but I can't believe she pretended to keep her cool! That ticks me off!

"Ditto, Agility! Then Iron Tail!" She said with a swish of a hand, and the Ditto Pikachu started charging at Nikki, but I knew JUST how to counter!

"Nikki! Volt Switch, then Acrobatics!"

Nikki quickly charged a ball of light and threw it at the Ditto Pikachu, blinding it for a good few moments that Nikki used to run across the field at top speed as she still glowed a bright yellow. The Ditto Pikachu was looking around frantically, and Nikki was faking hits multiple times, making it think that she was just teasing it and that she wasn't going to hit, until she dove into a massive body slam, catching it off guard.

The yellow electricity was still surrounding her body, so it electrocuted the Pikachu causing a good paralysis.

I smirked to myself, it was the perfect moment for me and Nikki's super move!

"Double Elect!" Nikki smiled brightly and made two Electro Balls in each hands, and held it as if it was pompoms and flipped over to the Ditto Pikachu. When she was close enough, she slammed both Electro Balls on the Ditto Pikachu's hips. It was blown back into the wall, and with the leftover silver sparkles that were left behind, Nikki spun and twirled in it.

Ditto Pikachu got up and glared. Dianna growled.

"Ugh! Use Quick Attack!" She commanded. Ditto Pikachu then showed off its speed by appearing and disappearing, totally confusing Nikki as she tried to pin-point its movements. Ditto Pikachu then attacked Nikki from behind, making our points drop. I bit my lip. I need that paralysis to set in! I wonder...

"Nikki use Electro Ball!" I ordered. Nikki shot the attack.

Dianna smirked that irritating smirk of hers. "Ditto, deflect it with Iron Tail!" She ordered. Ditto Pikachu hit the attack back. I smirked. Perfect.

"Nikki use Double Team and spread out!" She made multiple copies of herself and they all went in different directions. "Good! Now use Electro Ball again!" I ordered.

"Ditto, use Iron Tail to deflect them all!" Dianna snapped. I smirked. Bad move. Ditto Pikachu deflected the attacks, but all the movement caused the paralysis to take full affect!

I smirked. I put both hands to my mouth and blew a kiss before my final attack. "Finish with our signature move! Sky Gymnastics!" I cheered. Everyone seemed confused.

"Emolga!" Nikki cheered as she and her copies all began using Acrobatics, toying with Ditto Pikachu as they swooshed by it, making it look like sky dancing. Finally, all at once, they attacked Ditto Pikachu, causing it to faint.

Fedora guy smiled. "With one minute to spare, Ditto can't battle! Nikki wins!" He announced. Dianna stomped up to her fainted pokemon and returned it.

"I don't believe this!" She growled. I jumped and cheered as Nikki flew around me! She perched on my head where she mimicked my actions. We both pulled one of our eyelids down and stuck our tongues.

"Believe it Sweetheart!" I cheered. She glared at us.

**Clair's P.O.V.**

I was whistling and clapping. "WOOHOO! ALRIGHT BREE-CHAN!" The contest may not be over, but I could tell that girl was a long time rival of Bree-chan's and judging by that look on her face, this was her first win. She looked at me and gave me a thumbs up, so did Nikki. I looked to the side to see that Paul was smirking. It was a pretty impressive battle. I looked at Michael. He was just as loud as I was!

"WAY TO GO BRYANNA!" He cheered. I watched Bree-chan. She winked at him. His face turned totally red! That's cute.

Next up was Drew, so I decided not to pay attention. Oi, dont judge me! I wont pay attention to his contests until he asks out May!

**Paul's P.O.V**

Great, Cabbage head is up. Lets see what cocky arrogant moves he will come up with for this.

A girl with brown wavy hair came up onto the stage nervously. She seemed to shy to by on that stage. And Against Cabbage head? Yeah, good luck with this girly.

**Third persons P.O.V. THATS RIGHT!**

Drew smirked at the girl as she scrambled onto the stage. Her legs were shaking and she was blushing for no apparent reason. She looked like a tomboy, but acted completely opposite.

"L-lets do our best!" She yelled out to Drew, trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"Yeah okay." Drew said, rolling his eyes. This was going to be interesting, not. "Go! Flygon!" He yelled, sending out his most powerful pokemon. It roared in excitement!

The girl took one look at the pokemon then drew in a breath. Suddenly, her shakiness went away and when she opened her eyes, they became fierce and confident.

"Assho! Go!" She yelled, sending out her beloved Dewott. Drew raised an eyebrow suspiciously at this girl. After seeing her confident look, a sudden jolt of familiarization went through him. Who was this girl?

"The battle between Drew of Hoenn and White of Unova shall now begin!" Drews eyes widened in shock. NOW he knew who she was. She was the Champion. Unova's Champion.

Clair's P.O.V

My head shot up when I heard Whites name. "WHITE? SINCE WHEN DID YOU DO POKEMON CONTESTS?"

White jolted her head up to the crowd and when she saw me, she gave me a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"TODAY! AND GOOD TO SEE YOU CLAIR! I SAW YOUR SHOW!" I twitched at the stupid comment. That was more stupid than anything Ash would have said.

I sighed and got out my cam. I HAD to get footage of this. This is going to be the second time I'll ever see White battle! The first time I saw her battle, she had an Oshawott named Assho and a Pansage named Pann. And they were both level 8.

**White's P.O.V**

This'll be fun. This may be my first contest, but no one beats me at battling! Drew glared at me. Yikes. This guy is competitive.

"Flygon use Hyper Beam!" He shouted. I blinked. Hyper Beam at the beginning of of the battle? Weird. What does he have up his sleeve? I frowned.

"Assho use Aqua Pledge on the double!" I ordered. Assho nodded to me.

"Aqua Pledge? What is with girls and making up moves." Drew asked. I glared at him.

Water shoots up from the ground (Thats water pledge) and it makes a perfect circle around Assho, being a perfect and beautiful defense. After blocking the enemy attack, Assho uses aqua tail to hurl itself in the air while the target is preoccupied with the shield, not knowing that my awesome Assho is flying straight down with an aqua tail ready to hit it!...Which it did! XD

"Flygon!" Drew shouted. Flygon was still resting from the Hyper Beam and was an easy target. Drew's points went down

"Now use Hydro Shell!" I shouted. Assho charged up a Razor shell, threw it, and used a Hydro Pump on it so it wouldgo at top speed! Its beautiful because its a glowing hydro pump! Down went Drew's points and Flygon got hit. Drew smirked.

"You wanna make up moves? Fine! Flygon use Flamethrower!" He ordered. I sweatdropped. Geez what a prick, Flamethrower isn't a made up move. I waited to see what would happen. "Now fly into it and use Steel Wing!" My eyes widened. What's he up to? Flygon flew into the Flamethrower, when it came out, its wings were now glowing fiery red! As it flew, fiery red sparkles trailed after it. Though it wouldn't be that affective, I had a bad feeling for what it would do to my poor Assho.

"Get out of the way!" I called. Too late. Assho got hit, flinched, and was now left with a burn! "ASSHO!" I glared at Drew. My points went down drastically, and I was now slightly behind Drew. Wait, did he just flip his hair? Pft. Gay. "Assho use Hydro Pump then dive into it!" I shouted. Assho seemed confused until he figured out what I was planning. He shot the attack before jumping into it as it continued on. "Razor Shell!" Assho jumped out of the Hydro Pump, relieved of the burn. The Hydro Pump continued on, but Flygon twisted around it, making my points drop again. "NOW!" I shouted.

"DEWOTT!" Assho shouted. The Razor Shell was at its best and Flygon took a direct hit. Drew's points dropped. We were about to give out next command when Fedora Dude stopped us.

"Aaaanndd Times up!" We looked at the scoreboard. Our points were tied. "Hm... Now what should we do about this...?" He mumbled. Then, from the crowd, and for some reason back stage everyone heard:

"INTERFERENCE!" Clair jumped out of her seat and onto the field and, OMG, Bryanna from the show Clair is on[!] came out from back stage. Hm. She's shorter in person.

"I am not!" She hissed at me. Really? She sweatdropped. "...Okay maybe just a little." I sweatadropped. Did Clair teach her to read minds? "Yes she did." I blinked. She and Clair looked at Fedora Dude.

"Why don't we settle this tie by applaud!" Bryanna and Clair said in unison. Fedora guy nodded.

"Sounds good." Clair took his microphone.

"Hi everyone! It's Clair!" She cheered. Bryanna took one from some random place.

"And it's me Bryanna!" She cheered.

"From the Legend Show, brought to you by Legend Channel!" They said in unison. Geez they're good at that.

"As you can all see, our buddies, Drew and White have a tie here!" Clair explained. Bryanna nodded.

"Right! Now we need you to decide who's gonna continue to the final round by applaud!" She chimed. Clair threw her arm around my shoulder.

"Now give it up for White! The Champion of the Unova Region!" She announced. Everyone gave a loud cheer for me. Bryanna threw her arm over Drew's shoulder.

"Show some love for Drew! The Cabbage-haired Champion of Arrogance who's obsessed with roses and flipping his hair!" She announced.

"Hey!" Drew whined. Clair, Bryanna, and I busted out laughing with everyone else. Bryanna wiped a tear.

"Sorry man, couldn't resist! Besides that wouldn't be fair to Gary Oak! The true Champion of Arrogance!"

"HEY!" Gary Oak whined from the audience. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, sorry, sorry! Lemme try again! Show some love for Drew! The Top Coordinator of..." She held the microphone away. "What region are you Top Coordinator of?" She asked. Drew sighed.

"None." He muttered. Bryanna paused.

"...Awkward~!" She sang. She brought the mike back to her mouth. "Okay, scratch that! Show some love for Drew! The rose-loving, hair flipping Coordinator!" She cheered. Everyone cheered for him, but it wasn't QUITE as loud as mine. Fedora dude took his mike back from Clair.

"Alright! It seems that everyone has decided! Joining Bryanna in the finals is White!" He shouted while gesturing to me. Wait. BRYANNA'S in the finals?

Where was I?

Oh well, who cares. WHOOP! LETS GO UP AGAINST BRYANNA AND MOST LIKELY LOOSE BUT HAVE FUN WITH IT!

"QUIT THINKING STUPID THINGS IN YOUR HEAD! CAN'T YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING TO WIN FOR ONCE? YOUR UNOVA'S FREAKING CHAMPION AND THE TOP OF THE CHARTS IN THE POKEMON MUSICAL! GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER!"

My eyes widened and I slowly turned me head towards Clair. Her "reading minds" thing always creeped me out. I can never get used to it.

"HEY! WHATA BOUT ME?" Bryanna yelled out to Clair.

"WHAT? I CANT CHEER FOR BOTH OF YOU?" Clair asked stupidly. "IM NOT STUPID!" I take that back.

"WELL, look at the time! Its seems that the acting session of this contest is about to begin! Trainers, strut your stuff! Put on the same outfits from before, because the theme for all acting skits will be the same as the dress up round, Cool and Mysterious!"

I smiled to myself. I know that like the back of my hand. I don't even need to ACT. I mean, I've met the Shadow Triad. They're Cool and Mysterious, bad guys or not! And I'm pretty mysterious, if I may say so myself! Not cool, but definitely mysterious!

**Clair's P.O.V**

I sat back down after getting a super angry death glare from Paul, Brock, AND EVEN MICHAEL! Oops...

"Great job!"

I looked back to the stage and smiled. Her Dewott was dressed with a white domino mask, a rose in his hand, a pocket watch hanging on its hip, and a black cape. Now THAT was something! Its a mixture of Cool, elegant, and TOTALLY mysterious! I wonder why I didn't notice it before.

"Now, for a judge switch! Our current judges will be switched with three other judges from Unova! This is necessary because our judges have yet to see a musical, unlike these young boys! Please welcome the Trio badge holders, the Straition gym leaders!"

And with that, fan girls went wild.

**White's P.O.V.**

I stood in place with utter shock, ignoring the ear-bursting screaming from the totally screwy fan girls. The Straition gym leaders. Chili Cress and _Cilan._ Cilan, the boy I fell for then left him alone by mysteriously disappearing. And worse, he knows my name now. I wonder if the ground will suck me up if I asked it to right now.

"Well, contestants, meet your judges! Lets all give each other a hand shake."

I'm screwed. That confident smile I once loved, is now turned against me.

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I watched as White froze in place. Oh that's right! Clair told me about how White fell for him, then left him alone by mysteriously disappearing. Huh. Well, I'm a good sport! I might as well help out! I ran up to her and tossed my arm over her shoulder.

"Hey White-chan!" She seemed startled by the nickname. I whispered to her. "Clair-chan told me about you and Cilan-kun. Don't worry, the way that Clair-chan described Cilan-kun, I'm sure he won't hold it against you! Since it's obvious that you still have feelings for him, I'll tell you a secret. Promise me you won't tell anyone." White nodded to me. "I sort of have a tiny crush on Cress." I admitted. White looked at me.

"Shut up. What about Michael?" She whispered. I blushed.

"We'll continue this conversation later." I whispered back. "Just go, and don't tell anyone or I'll make you regret it." I snapped. White nodded and crossed her heart. She walked up to the gym leaders.

She shook hands with Cress and Chili, then there was Cilan. They stared at each other for a long time. Cilan smiled.

"Hello White. It's nice to see you again." He greeted while holding a hand out. I squealed. Everyone looked at me. I sweatdropped.

"I...thought I saw a bug." I lied. I waited for what White would do. Come on White-chan, just shake his hand! It's not like your kissing him! She shakily reached her hand out and shook his. I squealed a silent 'Yes!' Now it was my turn.

I went up to Chili, bowed, and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Bryanna!" Chili smiled and shook my hand. I did the same with Cilan. Now there was Cress. My cheeks were tinted pink slightly as I walked up to him. "M-my name is Cress, and I'm a fan of yours Bryanna." I sweatdropped at what I said. "I meant to say my name is Bryanna and I'm a fan of yours Cress!" I corrected quickly.

Why do I always do this! I did the same thing to Michael when I first met him and now I'm doing it to Cress! UGH! Cress smiled and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bryanna." He greeted. My cheeks were burning by now!

"No need to be so formal! Just Bryanna is fine! Or Bree-chan! That's what Clair calls me and I'm talking too much so I'll just go!" I ran back stage because I still had yet to dress up Angel. "Let's go!" Out came my mischievous snivy. I dressed her up and we came out from the back stage. She was wearing the same outfit as before like we were told to.

White was first.

White's P.O.V

Me and Dewott were up first. I quickly walked into the dressing room. There was a time limit, so I had to get dress quickly!

I put on a black domino mask with a white cape, so I would be opposite of Assho. I wore a white dress shirt and I put on a short silver wig so I could look like a boy. What? Boys look much more cooler in Cool and Mysterious scenes! Especially with silver hair!

I put on some black pants and took a white rose from a nearby vase. I wanted to surprise people, so I put on shiny purple eye contacts to give me a mysterious look.

I can't believe that I'm thankful for taking those acting lessons when I was little. I was forced.

"Showtime." I whispered to Assho and Myself. I could tell he wasn't listening because he was checking himself out in the mirror. I playfully rolled my eyes. "Showoff."

We walked out onto the stage, surprising almost all of the crowd. Some GIRLS actually SQUEALED. Wow! A lot can happen with a wig and purple contacts!

Cress came up to me with a microphone. "Excuse me? You are..."

I smiled happily. Hey, I could be a spy couldn't I? "White! Duh! I just put on a wig and some eye contacts!" My voice reached the microphone and everyone gasped. I was inwardly laughing to myself. I think acting is going to be one of my new favorite subjects.

Cress laughed nervously. Probably because the others are going to try and steal my idea. But thats impossible. There is no way they can do all that I did in just a minute. Well, maybe Bryanna, but she can't do what I did because her pokemon are more like CIA agents, not so much of a masquerade like me and Assho.

"Well, what a change in appearance! Great job! Well, lets draw the scene." Cress went back to the judges table and draped his hand over a piece of paper that lied in his small container. He stared at it in awe.

"Black and White." I smirked. Me and Assho's outfit matches that perfectly! I'm the one with the black mask, and he is the one with the white one! Lucky day! Oh SUCH a lucky day!

Chili smiled and quickly jammed his hand into his container, smiling at what he picked.

"Clock tower! Cool, the Big Ben!"

"Thats the bell, not the tower." I corrected. What? I know my facts... Even Cheren didn't know that until I told him! So I'm kind of proud about knowing that.

Cilan reached his hand in his own container, and I nervously shifted my weight to one foot.

Cilan smiled at what he got. It must be interesting. "Modern period, Midnight."

I smiled. This was going to be spectacular.

'Last pick.'

Cilan decided to pick the last card from the giant container.

"Being Chased."

I smiled happily. I know that!

The brothers came together and had concluded my scene.

Cilan walked up in front of me, making me nervous. I looked to my side and Bryanna winked at me, calming me down slightly.

"You will be a runaway theif. Helicopters will be chasing you down and you are attempting to avoid the large light that looks for you. You escape and end up staring down at the cops at the top of the clock tower. Stage!" He yelled to the stage people. "Everyone, please step off of the platform for one moment."

With that, we all stepped off the stage. The floor opened up and a clock tower with many other buildings rose up from the inside, and the lights dimmed. What luck! What luck!

Without getting instructions, I ran over to the first house and climbed swiftly up it to stand on the roof. Assho was right behind me.

I looked down and saw the three brothers smiling at me.

"Que the Helicopters!"

I quickly got in character by frowning. A bright light that resembled a Helicopter shined on me and I snapped my head towards it. I smirked then started running on the roof top, avoiding the many lights that struggled to catch up with me and Assho. I'm thankful I trained him in speed!

Me and Assho jumped from one roof top to another, and we both splitted up at one point, confusing the lights. Me and Assho smirked, satisfied with our work so far. I looked up and saw the screen, and it was posing different angels, making it look like me and Assho were in a movie!

I looked at the camera pointed at me and frowned, jumping off the roof and into an alley way. I continued to run.

Assho did the same, I saw on the screen, and our paths merged together. Me ran side by side, closing into the clock tower. Me and Assho used these crates to jump back to the top of the building, and the building continued to get taller and taller. Eventually, we ended up in the middle of the tower, and we ran up to the top of it.

We stood in the shining clock, smirking at the helicopters that were looking around for us. Then I realized something. We had to have something that we had to STEAL. I panicked in my head, but didn't show it through expression. I looked into my pocket, and thankfully, I had something in there. I pulled out a black and white velvet ring box and opened it, smirking. I closed it and me and Assho separated, going to either sides of the clock building. With that, the scene ended.

Wow. I didn't even have to talk.

**Clair's P.O.V**

My eyes were totally glooed to the stage! White was AMAZING! It was so cool! And I swear, he gained herself fan girls. And a few fan boys. That includes Paul. He seemed VERY interested in this.

I looked at Brock and closed his mouth for him, then I did the same with Michael and Paul.

"Guys, don't fall in love with somebody who was dressed as a boy. AND MICHAEL! SHAME ON YOU!"

"WHAT DID I DO!"

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

Wow... Now THAT was something.

The big clock tower slid down back into the stage, and me and the other contestants walked onto the platform.

The triplets walked onto the platform and went to face White.

Cilan just stared at her while the other two talked to her, and I smirked. He likes her doesn't he? Well good. I mean, she fell for HIM. And she doesn't exactly trust people so easily! (Due to a Team Plasma thing.)

White went back into the changing room, and Cilan, before sitting down in the judges seat, took a quick glance in her direction. Oh yes.

"Next up is Bryanna! Miss Bryanna, please change into your outfit." Cress called. I smiled happily and ran over to the dressing room, purposely going into the same one as White.

"EEEEK! BRYANNA, THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME! QUIT IT!" She screamed.

"Sorry sorry, but SHHHH! Arceus, your too loud! I just want to know the EXACT details that happened between you and Cilan."

"You have a minute to change, Bryanna."

"WHAT?"

**Clair's P.O.V**

Bree-chan came out of the room wearing a trench coat, tech sunglasses, and had her hair in a bun. He had a headset on and a fanny pack around her hip, hanging on her side.

"Great!" Cress said, stepping forward. "Well, lets begin." He reached his hand into his box/container thing.

"Spies." He said. He seemed very interested in this.

Chili snatched one out of his. "Base...Baseball base?"

Cilan sighed. "No, Chili. Base. Like a Secret Base."

"OOHHHHH!"

Cilan reached his hand into his container thing. "Ooh, Twilight. I really like the sky like that."

Cress was the one to pick out of the big container, leaving a pouting Chili.

"Saving."

I smirked. Ooh, Bree-chan got a good one!

The three brothers discussed and concluded what the story of this will be.

Cress smiled at Bree-chan. "For this, there will be backup actors. Bryanna, You will be a spy breaking into a secret base by your enemy, and you have to save your snivy. Your snivy has to be stubborn. Can it act that out?"

Bree-chan smirked. "Oh, you have no idea. Lets start with her getting Captured first, though."

The triplets smiled. "So be it." They said in unison.

"May everyone please step off the platform."

The pattern repeated, but this time a big dome shaped building rose up from the stage. The ceiling made a beautiful Twilight sky, and the sun was slowly going down. A jungle was surrounding the secret base. Bryanna and Snivy stepped onto the platform. Time to shine.

**Bryanna's P.O.V.**

I nodded to Angel. She walked by my side as we went through the jungle quietly and with extreme stealth. Suddenly, Angel was snatched from beside me. I gasped silently as I turned around. Some guy in a totally cliche bad guy had Angel! She glared at him and used Vine Whip. She continued firing, refusing to give up, but finally, bad guy dude managed to trap her in a see through box. Apparently it was sound proof because Angel was banging on it and crying out to me. I mouthed the words: 'Relax we're acting.' She sweatdropped and nodded, then continued to bang.

Bad guy dude through his arm forward and two grunts ran toward me while holding clubs. Am I supposed to fight them? They swung at me and I ducked. I took this as a yes. I kicked the clubs out of their hands and punched one of them. I mouthed an apology as I accidentally gave him a black eye. He shook his head. He got up and threw a punch toward me. I dodged only to be grabbed from behind by one of the grunts. The first one charged toward me, but I kicked him and elbowed the one holding me, causing him to let go, then I kicked him. They both went down and stayed down. I was concerned on the inside but didn't show it on the outside as I smirked. I ran toward bad guy dude, but he grabbed something from his pocket. He tossed it onto the ground and smoke puffed up from it. Smoke bomb? Cliche.

I ran into it, but he was gone. I coughed silently as I fanned with my hand to clear the smoke from me. I saw him running into the dome. I ran after him Angel putting on a show in the box just for the heck of it. The door closed when I got to it and I couldn't open it. I looked around. I saw an opening on the roof of the dome and smirked. I jumped onto the branches of tall trees next to it before jumping onto the roof and into the hole. As I landed I saw a room with lots of prized possessions. When I walked, I noticed that in the doorway, there were to red dots parallel to each other. Hm...

I reached into my pocket. Lucky me, there was a little make up kit with a bunch of powder things. I blew on them and the powder surrounded the room. When it cleared up, I sweatdropped. Laser beams. Really? I took a deep breath in and took a couple steps back before running into them. I jumped and flipped over the beams before landing at the other side of the room. I smirked. I ran toward the room where Angel was kept. I noticed that there was an odd key hole in it.

Son of a bitch.

I took the hair pin from my hair, making my bun fall and my hair hang loose. I entered the hair pin in the key hole and moved it around, finally opening the door where Angel was kept. I ran up to the box and looked at Angel urgently. She frowned. An arm suddenly wrapped around my neck, not tightly, but it was convincing. I glared and elbowed the culprit and kicked him. I winced. Geez, I need to lighten up. It was bad guy dude. We proceeded in combat. Then I jumped over him and went up to Angel and mouthed 'Leaf Blade!' Her tail glowed at bright green color and she slammed it into the box, breaking it. She used Vine Whip at the hole in the ceiling and we jumped out. We then jumped of the roof and landed. We placed our one hand on our hips and shifted our weight to one side. We smirked and the scene ended.

**White's P.O.V.**

I smiled at Bryanna. She was really good! A lot better than mine. Well, thats what I think, so Clair, don't even think about it.

I turned my head to Clair's seat and she was staring at me with wide eyes. Yeah, I knew it.

Bryanna walked off the stage and the scenery was sucked back into the platform.

"That was great Bryanna! You rock! Thats was a ton better than mine!" I said happily. She frowned.

"White, don't think that way. You should feel confident with what you did. It was great." I smiled.

"Thanks Bryanna."

"Anytime."

The other contestants went on the stage. One girl did a ninja scene, which wasn't very mysterious at all. All it had was fighting. One guy did a bad boy scene, but the outfits were totally off! Thats the thing about outfits and scenery. You need luck for it to actually go well together.

It was about the end of the contest, and I was waiting patiently for the results. I'm not that much of an impatient person.

"Well!" Cilan yelled, surprising the audience. "Our final two are White and Bryanna! Here is what we concluded from White's scene. Her and her pokemon's running skills were extraordninary, and the same with their climbing. And their acting was completely flawless. They didn't have to say anything to each other to know what one another were thinking! Extraordinary job!"

I blushed a great deal and pulled my cap over my eyes. So embarrassing to be complimented by the guy you like. "T-thank you." I whispered.

"And Bryanna!" Cress said, walking over next to Cilan. Chili was in the corner pouting about not being able to compliment us.

"Your fighting skills were over the top! Not only that, But your Snivy's stubborness and desperation definitely fooled me! And you gave the audience passion with the desperate expressions you made while trying to save your pokemon! Fascinating! Splendid!"

I smirked when I saw Bryanna lightly blush. How cute. But too bad, I'm still rooting for Michael. He knows her better.

"Well, this is a hard pick!" Chili said, sighing in his microphone. "I mean, really! Everyone here is tied between you two! Am I right?"

A loud roar from the crowd went, and I covered my ears. It was LOUD.

"OOH! I KNOW!" Ash and May yelled at the same time. I remember those two. They were funny, on Clair's show.

They both jumped off the railing and into the field, running over to the judges.

"Just split the ribbon!" They said in unison.

I raised an eyebrow. "How can you do that?"

Ash smirked. "Easy! Pikachu!" Ash snatched the ribbon from Cilan and ran over to where his pikachu was. "Iron tail!"

The pikachu hardened its tail and swung it at the ribbon, breaking it into a clean half. He gave me one half, and the other to Bryanna.

"This is the same thing me and Ash did one time when we tied in a contest!" May said cheerfully.

We took our halves of the ribbons and smiled.

"Alright! We got the Golden Star Rank Ribbon!" We cheered as we held it together in front of the camera. We smiled at each other.

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

Yes! I won my first golden star rank contest! Gee, that is a MOUTHFUL! Suddenly, my face went pale. White looked at me.

"What's wrong Bryanna? You're pale." She observed. I looked over myself. I had changed back into my contest dress as I was watching everyone else' performance. We have a prom on the show today. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I GOTTA GET OUTTA THIS DRESS!" I ran off the stage just as Clair jumped outta the stands. I ran faster until I got into the dressing room. I changed into my shorts and T-shirt quickly, straitened my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I put on my cap and sighed of relief. I let out Trixie and Shimmer who took their respective spots on my shoulders. I grabbed my bag with my dress inside and peeked out of the room. I dashed out only to bump into someone.

"No Clair, I don't wanna stay in the dress any longer!" I shrieked. I heard a laugh. That wasn't Clair's laugh. I looked up and sweatdropped. "Cress! I'm sorry for bumping into you! Are you hurt? Nothing broken?" I asked as I examined him for injuries. "I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I shrieked while bowing up and down. Cress laughed again.

"I'm fine Miss Bryanna. Don't worry." He chuckled. My cheeks burned red.

"You don't have to be so formal! You can just call me Bryanna! Or Bree-chan! Clair calls me Bree-chan, I don't mind if you do!" I chirped. I'm talking too much! My throat is dry! AAAAHHHHH! Cress looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright Bryanna-san?" He asked. "You're a little pale." My cheeks went red again. He called me Bryanna-san! Cress smiled. "Never mind, the color is coming back." He chimed. I nodded nervously.

"I'm going back to the studio for the show. We're having a prom, you and your brothers can come if you want." I offered. He nodded.

"Okay. Sounds nice." He said. I smiled. We walked out of the contest hall, where we saw everyone talking. I noticed Michael was talking to White-chan. Hey, is that a blush on his cheeks? He blushing! OMA he has a crush on White! Well, that dampened my spirit.

**Clair's P.O.V.**

I sweatdropped.

"Bree-chaaaaan~" I whined, walking over to Bree-chan with a pout. I was slouched all the way down. "The whole Love cycle is fucked up~"

Bree-chan twitched. "I can't believe you said that word. You don't curse very often. Oh, Non-sugar cookie?"

I instantly straightened out and begged like a puppy. "WOOF!"

"Fetch!" She yelled, throwing it towards emerald, who caught it and was about to gobble it down. Where'd she come from..

"EMERALD!" I yelled, Bulldozing towards her. "THATS MINE!"

**Cress's P.O.V**

I sweatdropped at miss Clair having a fist fight over a... non-sugar cookie?

"Um, Bryanna-san, why was that cookie non-sugar?"

She looked at me in shock. "You don't know? Clair goes super hyper whenever she eats ANYTHING with sugar! Usually, she would jump out the window. But since we're on ground, I don't know WHAT she'd do if I gave her a REAL cookie."

I laughed nervously. "Thats sounds like Chili almost. But its not sugar, its peppers."

**Bryanna's P.O.V.**

I raised an eyebrow. Peppers? And his name is Chili? Wow. Coincidence.

"Clair-chan! Did you hear! You're just like Chili! You know, your sugar problem?"

After eating the cookie while holding emerald back, she perked up about this discussion and ran straight over, not minding that she dropped Emerald.

"Cool! He has a sugar problem too- No Kobi! I'm not going to cook with you! Ask mum!"

I sweatdropped. "Your sibling connection is weird."

"I know!" Clair chirped. "Oh and, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE LOVE CYCLE RIGHT NOW!" I sweatdropped again. I was hoping she would forget.

"Oh, you wanted me to forget huh?"

Crap, I forgot about the reading minds thing.

"Yeah, you sure did."

I looked to my side and saw Cress utterly confused.

"She has a sibling connection and she can read minds. And we both can talk to animals. That reminds me, wheres Pine? AND Rio!"

"Rio's STILL at the pokemon center due to a certain someone going on a rampage!" Clair said, eyeing Emerald from the corner of her eye. "And Pine is at my grandmothers house. My grandpa recently died so We left Pine there to keep her company until we go out and buy her her favorite dog!"

I smiled. "Thats nice, Clair... And I didn't know your grandpa died. What happened?"

Clair frowned and glared at me. "Don't push it."

I shivered. That is a side of Clair I have NEVER seen.

She instantly covered up her weird behavior and smiled cheerfully. She ran ahead of me and Cress and we could see the studio close in view.

"Hurry up slowpokes! Wait, you're slower than that! You're a snail! A dead one!"

A vien popped on my head and I started chasing her around angrily while she was laughing her head off.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Clair laughed happily. "No! That reminds me, we need to start the show when we get back! I video taped both you and White's acting scenes, so lets show it to the audience! Oh, and lets also show the ribbon!"

I stopped chasing Clair. She's one heck of a runner. Then again, she's pretty tall so yeah.

"Thats actually a good idea..."

She twitched. "I swear to god, just because I'm clumsy and cheerful does not mean I'm STUPID. Okay?"

I quickly nodded and sweatdropped.

I sighed. Love Cycle. Huh.

I decided on just walking by myself. I looked back at Michael. His blush increased as White-chan laughed at something he said. He's blushing more than he ever had at me. I frowned and felt my chest tighten up. I clenched my fists and ran ahead of everyone. Even Clair!

'Hey what's up?' Clair thought to me. 'You only run THAT fast when your upset.'

'You stay out of my mind!' I thought to her. She seemed surprised.

'Since when do you- People who can't mind read have to speak out loud to me!' She thought to me.

'WHAT! You taught me you genius!' I snapped. I frowned. 'Look Clair-chan, I need time to myself alright? I'll still participate in the show and everything, but I'm just a bit upset okay? Just lay off.'

'But-' I stopped in my tracks, causing Clair to bump into me. I dark aura surrounded me and gave her my darkest glare.

"I said lay off, alright? JUST LAY OFF!" I hissed. Clair backed away from me. I ran again, not caring that people were staring at me.

**Clair's P.O.V.**

I had enough of this drama. I'm going dark mode. Or should I say, my TRUE form.

I sighed and stared at Bree-chan walking away. How disappointing.

"Hey, Clair."

"What?" I snapped, my voice deeper than usual. Michael stared at me in shock. "U-uh I um, Well, uh, Wh-what j-just happened?" He stuttered, probably scared. My eyes change when I'm like this. They look more sharp.

"Bryanna needs to cool off, and I think this is your fault Michael."

"W-WHAT!" He yelled.

I laughed bitterly. "Bryanna kept looking towards you and every time she did, she looked a little disappointed. You didn't notice because you were too busy flirting with Cilan's girlfriend?"

Michael looked surprise. "W-what..."

White blush tremendously and his her face behind her cap. "I'm not his girlfriend..."

"Sure ya aren't, sweetie."

The gang walked into the studio, and Rob noticing my change in attitude, got me my little sister ASAP.

"Clair! I can't believe your on dark mode! Snap out of it!"

"Not this time Kobi, I need it. I'm going to end this drama and get the humor back to our reality." I said, shooing her off. I left her fuming with Rob trying to calm her down.

We went on stage and I snapped my fingers. Men came out and pushed in three velvet couches and two chairs, one for me and Bree-chan.

I calmly sat down on the chair, and everyone else sat on the couches. Bree-chan stared at the men confusedly.

"Since when did you have men like them working for us? And when did we get this furniture."

"Doesn't matter. Sit down." I said, shocking her slightly.

"Uh... Okay..." She sat down, staring at me suspiciously. She doesn't know about my dark mode. Only Kobi, my mum, and Rob does. Thats it.

Cilan and White sat together, and I smirked.

"Rob, get the camera man. He is taking a long time."

Rob nodded, looking shock that I didn't yell for him, and went off to look for the camera man.

There was a tension in the air, which I welcomed.

"Bryanna, Michael, I'm sick of this drama right now. Michael, just confess your fucking love already and you too, Bryanna."

Bryanna stared at me for a long time. "Did you just call me Bryanna?"

I smirked. "Yes. I'm serious right now. I hate Drama, so you two better make up already. And White, don't talk to Michael, he was starting to fall for you because of your niceness and personality."

I saw Cilan twitch, and I smirked. Bingo.

"Cilan, I confirmed that you love White. Loved her since you met her and even though she disappeared suddenly, you couldn't let go of her."

White blushed. "W-what? T-that couldn't be. I just disappeared, no one would like someone like that. And Clair, whats with you? Why're you acting like this?"

I laughed. "White, I'm not acting at all. This is my true self. I'm like paul, but more evil and I don't get angry that easily. Unless it comes to drama. And occasionally my mum. She loves to drive my patients. I swear, its a seven year old in a forty year old womans body."

I crossed my legs and leaned back. "Cilan, your answer."

He blushed and looked away. I smirked. "Thank you, thats the answer I was looking for."

The camera man came rushing in, and I replaced my smirk with my cheerful smile. "YAY! FINALLY! I was actually going to eat a COOKIE if you didn't get here sooner!" I said, my voice coming back to its original high and peppy voice. The tension immediately dispersed and everyone sighed.

The cameraman sweatdropped at me. Yes, Typical me.

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

Not to self: Dont EVER bring drama around Clair! EVER! She goes all Paul on everyone! And may actually resolve the problem!

"Come one Bree-chan! Lets start the show already! I'm getting bored and I'm thinkin-"

"CLAIR! LOOKY! I FOUND A HUNDRED COOKIES!"

"WHERE!"

My eyes widened and I chased Clair around, but too late. She ate it.

I took a few steps back, then ran over to the couches.

"This is what happens when she eats a cookie, watch." I said the the triplets. They nodded and watched.

"He...hehe...hahehehahaha...HEHEHE...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Clair started bouncing around crazily, scaring the living hell out of the gym leaders as the ducked down to avoid being hit. Strangely enough, she didn't jump out the window yet.

She ran over to the triplets, making them attempt to back up, but can't due to the couch. She grabbed Cilan by the hair and shoved him on White, making them kiss. Okay, Now I don't know if she has control over her body or not.

She then jumped out the window, yelling about a leaf or something...leaf?...LEAF! Gary and Leaf! Ugh, champion of arrogance. Who cares, they are a great couple. Maybe Leaf can knock some of her humbleness into him.

I looked at the camera man and he was pointing at the camera, cueing me.

"Well, Hiya folks! Its Bryanna, your host! The OTHER host... jumped out the window. So, yeah. Won't be seeing her for a- DARNIT! SHE HAD THE VIDEO TAPE! Lio, may you please go get Clair? Rob, please help out Lio. Oh, and can one of those men who brought in the couches go get Rio from the pokemon Center? Its under Clair's name! Wait a minute, whats Clair's last name?..."

"Its Crazie."

I held in my laugh. "Nice joke, White." She frowned.

"I'm not joking. It really is Crazie. Just with an IE instead of a Y."

I watched as the couch men did as I instructed. I looked to the side and saw Michael staring at me. I sprang up and pumped a fist with a sweatdrop.

"Hey audience! Why don't we have a little fun while we wait for Lio and Rob and everyone else!" I looked to the side and saw that Cilan and White were still kissing. Okay, it's cute but there are children in the crowd. I took out my super mallet from nowhere (The one Misty gave me!) and jumped before slamming it on the couple's heads. Once I landed, I held my super mallet over my shoulder. "There are children in the audience today, get a room." I chirped. I looked at them. "Hm, knocked 'em out." I muttered. "Time for the wake up call!" I took my trumpet and blew it in their ears. "GET UP!"

"AAAHHH!" They screamed. I smiled.

"Well now that your awake, why don't we get some truths and dares done! After all, this is part of what the Legend Show is about!" I cheered. May sweatdropped.

"You just want a distraction right?" She asked. I sweatdropped and nodded.

"Right! You guessed right! Your prize is that you'll be hosting the show with Winter-chan while I go on a caffeine rush and look for Clair-chan!" I said quickly as I walked toward the table and started opening several bottles of different types of soda. May smiled.

"Wait...WHAT?" She shrieked. I didn't look at her as I carefully poured the soda in a big cup.

"Don't worry, Winter-chan's responsible, and its only until I get back." I said. I placed my hand over the cup and shook it, mixing the soda. "Bottoms up." I chugged it down. Everyone stayed silent as I stood there. "...Yep." My pupils shrunk and I got excited. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! SODA JUST WAKES ME UP, DON'T CHA KNOW!" I shouted. I ran around Everything and knocked a couple things down. "DEUCES SUCKAAAAA!" I ran for the window, but missed. Now there's a whole shaped like me in the wall! "I'LL FIX THAAAAATTTTTT! DON'T CHA KNOW!" I shouted as I fell. I landed on my feet and ran around the city at a speed that shouldn't possible.

**Winter's P.O.V.**

"Oh um... S-so me and May have to host the show?"

"Seems like it." May grumbled under her breath. I sighed and went up to the camera.

"Due to BOTH of our super Crazy hostess, Me and May will be hosting Legend Show until they get back. So um, how do you do this thing?" I turned around, asking everyone. They all shrugged.

"I see... Well, I guess I'll just pretend to be Clair. That'll be easy."

I sighed and got into character.

"Hi! I'm Winter-chan!" I yelled, doing my ranger pose and winking.

May caught on an started to pretend to be Bryanna.

"And I'm May-chan!" May did a little twirl and pointed at the camera with a wink.

Me and May did a back to back thumbs up. "And Welcome to the Legend Show!"

"Brought to you by Legend Channel!" I added. I smiled. "Hey, that was pretty fun."

"Agreed." May said.

The furniture guy came in with a pokeball and handed it to Me, and I smiled. "Thank you!"

I opened the pokeball and Rio came out of it, yawning and looking at his surroundings.

"Oh great, This place. No tomatoes, I'm allergic!"

My cell phone rang. I picked up. "Hello?" I asked. "...Okay." I turned to Rio. "Phone for you." Rio blinked and took the phone from me.

"Hello?" He asked.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE ALLERGIC, DON'T CHA KNOW!" You guess it. It was Bryanna. Rio sweatdropped. "AND WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT YOUR FREAKING ALLERGY! I ALREADY REPLACED THE TOMATOES WITH ROTTEN BANANAS, DON'T CHA KNOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS ACTUALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU! OBVIOUSLY THAT WAS MISTAKE, DON'T CHA FREAKIN' KNOW!

"...Bye." He hung up. "She was worried about me. Huh. So she DOES have a heart." He gave me back my phone. I frowned.

"Come on, Bryanna has a big heart. She's just been hurt a lot in her past and has gained an aggressive demeanor." I declared. May suddenly jumped in.

"Hey, why don't we watch the video of the contest!" She cheered. Everyone but Rio nodded.

"There was a contest?" He asked. Everyone nodded. I smiled.

"Yeah, Bryanna and White were in it."

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

My face was red with anger. Another thing you guys should know about my caffeine rushes is that if something incredibly personal pops into conversation, I'll snap right out of it. Shimmer and Trixie looked at me. Huh. I forgot these two were on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Shimmer asked me. I nodded.

"I'm fine! I can't believe that Rio thought that I didn't have a heart!" I huffed. I sighed. "Sometimes being able to actually hear EVERYTHING isn't such a great thing..." I muttered. I wonder if everyone else doesn't like me like Rio. Maybe if I try to be nicer people would like me better. I took a deep breath in. "Alright. I've decided! I'll be nicer to everyone! Even Gary Oak!" I cheered while pumping a fist, almost knocking Trixie off in the process.

"Um, does that mean that you won't beat him up anymore?" Shimmer asked. I scratched her behind the ear.

"Right. From now on I'll use my martial arts skills for self-defense only!" I declared.

**Clair's P.O.V**

I suddenly snapped out of my sugar rush. Somehow I managed to be hanging upside down on a lamppost. I jumped down and looked up. I shivered.

"I feel a disturbance in the universe..." I muttered. I walk toward to the studio. "Something's wrong. I can't tell what, but I can't help but have this feeling that it has to do with Bree-chan...or Emerald." I said.


	3. Bree-chan's got some rivalry issues…

**Clair's P.O.V**

I ran toward the studio. On the way I bumped into Bree-chan, causing us to both fall backwards. Bree-chan shook her head.

"Whoopsie! Sorry Clair-chan, are you alright?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and brushed myself off after she helped me up. I blinked.

"Un Momento. Did you just say SORRY?" I asked with disbelief. Bree-chan nodded. Trixie and Shimmer sweatdropped. "That's weird. Usually you'd be all: "You doofus! Watch where you're going you klutz!" But now you're saying SORRY?" I squeaked. Shimmer jumped onto my shoulder and whispered something. My eyes widened. "WHAT!" I took Bree-chan's hand and dragged her with me.

"MICHAEEELLLLL!" I screamed. Why wouldn't I? Bryanna's made a declaration of niceness! She's totally playful yet mean and aggressive! That's how she's supposed to be! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!

"I hope you remember that you taught me to read minds and I can hear you." She said with this face: ¬_¬

I sweatdropped. Sorry!

"Don't worry that's okay! I know you meant no harm!" She chirped. Shimmer, Trixie, and I all sweatdropped.

"STOP BEING SO NICE! BE MEAN! DON'T BE FORGIVING! BE! MEAN! IT'S WEIRD THAT YOUR BEING NICE!" Bree-chan smiled.

"Am I being weird? Oh I'm sorry!" She chirped.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed.

And that is how the universe was distorted. Bree-chan became nice.

**Michael's P.O.V**

I heard screaming from Clair outside the studio. I swear the windows are supposed to be soundproof.

"MICHAEEELLLLL!"

Okay, I have a feeling this had to do with Bryanna.

I got up from the couch and walked over to the window, watching Clair drag Bryanna over to the studio. Why is Clair the one dragging Bryanna?

Clair rushed up to me and I looked at her.

"We have got a problem!" She shrieked. I blinked. Winter and May looked up from whatever they were doing (What? I barely ever pay attention unless I'm being talked to.)

"Oh, Clair and Bryanna are back? I guess I'll start cooking for the prom." Winter chirped. Bryanna zipped past her and held her hands in front of her.

"No, no! You work too hard Winter-chan! How about I cook for the prom!" She cheered. "I know my cooking might not be as good as yours, but it's still good none the less! Can I? Please?" She begged. Wait. BRYANNA begged? Oh my Arceus. Bryanna looked at me and smiled. "Oh come on Mikey-chan, the fact that I want to cook so Winter-chan can have a little time to herself. Or maybe some time with Kelly at that!" She explained merrily. MERRILY? Something is definitely wrong. Bryanna shook her head. "Nope! Everything is peachy!" She chirped. Kellyn suddenly stomped up to her.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME KELLY ALREADY!" He shouted. Bryanna frowned, and I could tell he regretted that. He braced himself for the hitting he was sure to get, but...nothing happened.

She gave him a teary-eyed puppy dog face. "I'm so sorry Kellyn. If you don't like being called Kelly, then I won't call you that anymore. How about I call you Kellyn-kun instead?" Bryanna insisted. Everyone's faces went pale. (Not including Chili, Cilan, Cress, and White's. They don't know what's going on really.) Kellyn blinked.

"Um...okay. Kellyn-kun is fine, I guess." He said uncertainly. Bryanna smiled.

"Kay! I'll be in the kitchen if any of you need me! Just call!" With that, she skipped into the kitchen. SKIPPED! I think I need to sit down. Clair's eye twitched.

"YOU SEE! She suddenly made a declaration of being nice to EVERYONE! Even GARY!" Everyone gasped.

"Even GARY? This is strange. But maybe it's not necessarily a BAD thing. Think, about it. She might be more easy to talk to now that she's being nicer. Maybe we should see what happens." Summer said. Ben looked at her.

"Seriously?" He asked. Lunick and Solana went up to her. Geez when did everyone get here. The only people missing are Rhythmi and Issac. Oh, and Daniel. Seriously what happened to that guy?

"How can you say that? What if she's just bottling up her emotions! What if she eventually explodes and destroys everything at once!" They said at once. Summer sweatdropped.

"I'm just saying that we should see what happens!" She squeaked. I looked in the direction of the kitchen. Maybe Summer's right. Bryanna does seem to have more spring in her step. I just wonder how Clair's gonna deal with this.

**Clair's P.O.V**

WHAT THE FREAKING HELL HAPPENED TO BREE-CHAN! NOBODY LIKES THIS VERSION OF HER! ITS NOT EVEN HER! KILL IT WITH FIRE!

Bree-chan sweatdropped and tok a step back from me. "Haha, Um, please don't set me on fire..."

SHE SAID PLEASE! WHAT THE HELL?

"MICHAEL! GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND BACK TO HER RIGHTFUL AGGRESSIVENESS!"

Michael sweatdropped and blushed. "She isn't my girlfriend, and I don't know how to do that."

Okay, thats it. If Bryanna is going to act like this, I'll be on Paul mode.

I glared at Bryanna, making her squeak. "Bryanna, Turn back. Or else I'll go Paul and everyone for the rest of the day."

Bryanna gulped. "You called me Bryanna. You are super mad right now..."

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I shook my head. I know where she's getting at.

"Sorry Clair-chan. But an empty threat like that isn't going to bother me. However, there's something I'd like to say." I started. Clair looked at me. "Just because I was mean doesn't mean I had bad manners! Also, Mikey-chan is NOT my boyfriend. He's just my friend and my assistant. Now if you don't mind I'd like for the both of you to get out of the kitchen. Thank you!" I chimed as I pushed both Clair and Michael out. I closed the door and listened.

"You're welcome!" Michael called. I heard a smacking sound. "OW!"

"Why'd you just say that?" I heard Clair snap.

"What? She said thank you!" He defended. I snickered as I began to wash the fruits.

I heard Rob come in carrying something.

"Rob what are you doing?" Clair asked. I smiled.

"Thank you Rob. Put it right there please." I chirped. "That's a chocolate fountain. I asked Rob to get it for me since Lio is trying to escape the wrath of our favorite sugar high, gem titled friend." I chimed. Clair poked her head out of the kitchen. Sure enough, Emmy-chan was going crazy, trying to get the cookie that Lio had taken from her. Clair sweatdropped.

"Emerald! EMERALD! LEAVE LIO ALONE!" She ran out after them. Boy, the audience is having a kick outta watching Lio run from Emerald. How'd she manage to become a Pokemon Ranger like Michael? Oh well!

"Thanks Rob!" He nodded and walked out. "Geez, does he ever talk? Lessee...Now to make the chocolate! Um...Michael!" I called. He walked in.

"Yeah?" He asked. I smiled.

"Can you go get me a book on how to make chocolate?" I asked with a smile and sweatdropped. Michael groaned.

"Do I have to?" He whined. Awe man. He must've helped with Emerald. Oi...OOH! I turned around so my back was facing him.

"Michael you're my assistant and friend! You're supposed to help me in time of need. I can't believe you won't! I don't usually ask for much." I buried my face into his chest. I looked up to him with fake tears in my eyes. I leaned upward so our faces were close. He blushed. "Please Michael." I pleaded. He sweatdropped as his blush intensified.

"O-okay!" He squeaked. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks! You're the best!" I cheered. Michael stuttered out something inaudible as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Dude, you are WHIPPED!" I heard Gary sigh. I heard a sound that made me guess that Michael had punched him. "OW!" I was right. I peeked out to see that Michael was stomping away and Gary was on the floor with a big bump on his head. I cringed and went back into the kitchen. I came back and got on my knees. "HEY! HEY HEY! Don't you hit me too!" Gary shrieked as he scooted away from me. I smiled.

"I'm not gonna hit you. Relax." He closed his eyes and cringed preparing for a punch he thought he was gonna get. My eyes widened. I just realized something. Gary's afraid of me. I've never noticed. I smiled and placed an ice pack on his head. "There you go." I chirped. Gary opened his eyes and held the ice pack.

"Um...thanks. What's the catch, do something nice so you can hit me later?" He asked skeptically. I just stood up. I bowed to him.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I went into the kitchen.

**Gary's P.O.V**

What the heck just happened? She just gave me an ice pack! She'd usually be hitting me by now! Hm. I kinda like her better this way! Clair stomped up to me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKE HER BETTER THIS WAY!" She demanded. I sweatdropped.

"Well, think about it. Now that's she's being nice to me, I don't have to worry about her hitting me. I'll have more time to do some flirting with Leaf." I said while smirking. Clair went into thinking mode.

"I guess... But I still don't think this is a good idea!" She huffed. I shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go to the lab real quick. Smell ya later." I said as I headed toward the door.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!" Clair shouted.

**Clair's P.O.V.**

Honestly. Why does he say that? Smell ya later. What does that even mean!

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. So there are a few bright sides to this whole nice stuff. Like Gary doesn't get hit anymore, he'll have time to get with Leaf, and I won't have to worry about her making holes in the wall when she drinks different types of soda at once. Seriously how'd she do that?

I shook my head. "I still don't like it!" I huffed while stomping my foot. Lunick and Solana walked up to me.

"We don't like it either." Solana said. Her Plusle jumped onto her shoulder. "For all we know, that's not even Bryanna!"

"Pla!" It cheered. I smiled as Minun jumped onto Lunick's shoulder.

"Mi!"

Lunick looked at me. "I don't think it's healthy. I'm positive that she's bottling up her feelings! SHE'LL EXPLODE AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!" He shouted. Speaking of Bree-chan, the said brunette came with a rolling pin. She had an irritated look on her face. She held the rolling pin up high, and held it there for a while, a dark aura surrounding her. We all stared for at her. Suddenly, she slammed it down on Lunick's head so hard, it snapped in half! Her hair cast a shadow over her eyes and her mouth was up in a twisted smirk.

"Did I do that? I'm sorry." She said darkly "Maybe now'll you'll watch what you say. Right Lunick-kun?" She chuckled. Solana and I gulped while Lunick said nothing. Suddenly, the dark aura disappeared as Bree-chan smiled brightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you somehow?" She chirped. We all sweatdropped. She looked at the rolling pin in her hands. "Oh, I guess I need a new rolling pin! Hi Solana-san! Hi Clair-chan! Well! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!" She chimed happily. She went back into the kitchen. Solana and I were both hiding behind Lunick. Suddenly, the blue haired boy fell over with swirls in his eyes and a LARGE bump on his head. We sweatdropped.

"Glad to see she still has that temper of hers!" Solana chuckled nervously. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I think it was worse. Maybe that was HER dark side. I mean, she just went all Cyrus on us! That's WORSE than me going all Paul on everyone!" I said with a shiver. We looked at the unconscious Lunick.

"We better take him to Nurse Joy." She sighed. We took his arms and dragged him toward the Hospital area of the studio.

I know, When did we have a hospital room in the Studio? After Emerald's rampage, I did a little adjustments...

We dropped him off on a bed and Nurse joy was left to take care of him.

I have to say, I feel bad for Nurse Joy. We keep on bringing people from our show to her! I mean, what if the government bans our show because we are so violent? That would be TERRIBLE!

I sighed and dragged myself to my room, safe from the outside world. Maybe I could get some sleep, NO KOBI! ASK MUM! Ugh, sibling connection.

**Lunick's P.O.V**

What... Did... I... Do...

**Solana's P.O.V.**

I sighed. Really, I'm just a normal person. I don't go crazy, or have any weird traits, I'm just normal. I don't know how I got into this show.

"Good point Solana!"

My face paled and I slowly turned behind me. Bryanna was there, her hand resting on a lever.

"Haha... Hi?"

"Unfortunately, this show doesn't need normal people. Goodbye!"

Bryanna pulled the lever and the floor under me caved in. Me and Lunick KNEW she was going to let out her anger!

"LUNICK HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee!"

**Lunick's P.O.V.**

My eyelids flipped open after I heard Solana scream my name and yell help.

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I sweatdropped and stared down the hole Solana-san was falling through. Stupid Cyrus mode always gets the better of me. I jumped down the hole and fell next to Solana.

"Hi Solana-san!" I clipped off a poke ball from my necklace. "Let's go Neptune!" He came out. "Catch us please!" I called. He caught the both of us. "Thank you!" I returned him and we both fell over. "Maybe I should've asked him to put us down first..." I muttered as I rubbed my bottom. I stood up. "Sorry Solana-san. It's my dark mode. It sort of takes over and I have no control over it. It tends to pop up at the mention of me destroying something. Sorry!" Solana looked at me with what I believe is astonishment.

"So, Cyrus mode is like Clair's Paul mode, but you can't control it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep!" I chirped. I picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the hole and put her down. "It also gives me an extra boost of strength and jumping power for a little while! I'll be in the kitchen!" I cheered and skipped into the kitchen.

**Solana's P.O.V**

Note to self: NEVER EVER EVER MENTION BREE-CHAN DESTROYING THINGS WHEN SHE'S IN EARSHOT!

...I better tell everyone else.

"EVERYONE!" I yelled, and everyone in the room turned towards me, making me smile sheepishly. "Don't mention Bryanna being Violent around her or else she will be like Clair when you mention Drama."

Everyone paled and nodded quickly. "Thank you!" I said in relief.

**Clair's P.O.V.**

So... Why is Bree-chan raiding my fridge?

"Bree-chan, are you going to make an omelet-" I stopped and stared at what she had in her hands. "NO BREE-CHAN! THATS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! ITS-"

Too late.

Bree-chan stared in horror at the egg she just cracked. "THIS WAS AN ACTUALLY CHICK?"

I shook my head viciously. "N-no! Its Balut! Its a dish from Europe! Its an egg in between becoming a chick and being a regular egg and you boil it..." (A/N I will not eat that nor will I ever, this is for story purposes only.)

Bree-chan gave me a horrified look. "THIS IS ANIMAL CRUELTY!"

I frowned. "Bree-chan, its not my fault. The chicken was already dead so I decided to try the dish." I stared at her expresionless as she looked like she was going to throw up any time soon.

"This is just disgusting!"

"Are you Vegan?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Bree-chan pointed at the eggshell. "I just cracked an egg, how am I a vegan?" She asked. I blinked.

"Then why are you so hyped up?" I asked.

"I'M A VEGETARIAN!" Bree-chan shouted at the top of her lungs!

"You are? This awkward...But I saw you eating a steak earlier!" I accused. Bree-chan shook her head.

"It was soy! I eat soy food, Clair-chan!" She shouted. Michael walked in with a book on how to make chocolate, he saw the dead chick and slowly backed out of the kitchen. I sweatdropped. This couldn't be good.

"Bryanna, its the same thing as a regular egg! A regular egg would have become a chick if we didn't eat it, and the same with Balut! There is no difference! Besides, I was dared by Quinton."

"WHO THE HELL IS QUITON!?"

I smiled. "I guy at my new school that likes daring people, and since I'm a dare devil, I accepted. He said he's going to try and get me to eat strange foods from now on, like Escamoles."

"Whata what?" Bree-chan asked, her face completely green. "Please tell me thats not an animal..."

I smiled. "Nope! I think its... Ant eggs! Yup yup, fried ant eggs!"

Bree-chan slapped a hand on her mouth and ran towards the bathroom, me smirking in victory! Yay, the regular Bree-chan is back!

I walked out of the kitchen and looked at Michael, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You saw nothing." I said, slightly in my dark mode. He gulped and nodded quickly. I smiled brightly and skipped off, Michael left alone to think about what the hell happened.

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I washed mouth after I finished puking my brains out. I was grossed out by the ant eggs thing, and the ant part. I HATE BUGS! Bug pokemon included unless they're cute.

"Clair-chan thinks she's won," I said in an exhausted voice. A fiery aura surrounded me. "This so totally means war! I'm so gonna be the nicest person she'll ever know!" I covered my mouth. "Right after this!"

**Michael's P.O.V**

I threw the dead chick in the garbage. What the hell just happened?

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I had finished washing my mouth again, this time with way more care. Five different mouthwashes and I'm good as new!

I opened the bathroom door to see Michael with my book on making chocolate. I smiled.

"Thank you Mikey-chan!" I cheered as I hugged him. "I love you for this!" I said as I pecked him on the lips. Thank Arceus for mouthwash! I took the book from him happily. "BTW, tell everyone that they can start the music for the prom, I'll be done in a couple minutes." I chirped. He nodded, his face was so red that I thought he was gonna pop!

He said something inaudible and left. I smiled and put the ingredients for the chocolate together, I made a ton and only put a little in the fridge seeing as I still needed the liquid chocolate for the fountain. I poured the rest in the fountain.

"LIO-KUN!" I called out to my bodyguard. He seemed alarmed that I added 'Kun' to the end of his name. He came over to me. "Go take this out to the table, turn it on and make sure Ash-chan and May-chan keeps their fingers outta it." I instructed. Lio nodded. "Thank you!" I took out the now frozen chocolate from the fridge and placed the pan they were on, on my head as I balanced the punch and bowl of fruits on my hands. "Cherries, Strawberries and Pineapple. They all work great with chocolate!" I cheered as I opened the door with my back. Good thing I rock with balance! I just hope they won't notice that I'm not wearing a dress...I like my cap and shorts and I'm not changing outta them! That's all!

**Clair's P.O.V**

I read Bree-chans mind and knew that she was going to claim this as war. Of course she is. Ahh, she's going to love what I got in store for her.

I layed out the fried "chicken". Ahh, Bree-chan will never know about Rocky Mountain oysters. Fried ones so she won't notice, aren't I smart?

I snickered and ran over to everybody. "NOBODY IS ALOUD TO EAT THE FRIED CHICKEN BUT BREE-CHAN AND ME." I said so seriously that everyone could drop dead at the moment. Everyone nodded quickly and paled, and Keith ran out of the room in fear. I forgot he doesn't know about my Paul mode.

I layed out some more foods, but these ones were inside a yellow caution tape that says "NOT YOURS" so I know nobody with get near here. Of course they wouldn't want to anyways. I layed out some Balut (Fake ones of course, I must say I'm quite disgusted with it too) Casu Marzu, Escamoles salad, more fried Rocky mountain oysters, and for the grown ups, snake wine. Haha, I know so many disgusting dishes. I hope to never eat any of them though... Truth be told, I was going to throw away all this even though I knew Quinton was going to dare me to eat it. I was going to make up some excuse, but its going to help me get back at Bree-chan so she can break character!...

This episode of Legend Show... How a Prom Goes Wrong.

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I sat the fruit on the table. I stared at the food Clair had laid out and my face had turned green again. It's worse that I thought. I had heard everything Clair-chan had thought, and I prepared myself for the worse. But this is worse than the worse. It's so many types of meat!

"You guys can eat all the fried OYSTERS you want." I saw everyone's faces turn green and I saw Clair-chan sweatdrop. I turned my head to the side. "And Balut, Casu Marzu, Escamoles salad, more fried Rocky mountain oysters, and snake wine but count me out! I'm a vegetarian." I declared. Everyone's faces were seriously green. I had to admit that it looked funny on Drew. It matched his hair color! I walked toward the table and pointed at my dishes. "But if you'd like to have fresh fruit, chocolate, and punch you're more than welcomed to." Clair-chan sweatdropped.

"That's not what it is! It's simply salad and fried chicken and all that good stuff!" She laughed nervously.

I shook my head. "You keep forgetting that you taught me to read minds. I heard everything you thought. So suck on THAT Clair-chan." I said triumphantly. Clair smacked herself on the head. "Ha." I dipped a strawberry in the chocolate fountain and ate it as I walked away, leaving Clair to think of her next scheme. I smirked. This is only the TIP of the iceberg. I just know it.

**Clair's P.O.V**

I forgot to turn off the communication, but I did now! So Bree-chan won't be able to hear me!

"Bree-chan, You don't even know what These food are, and why is everyone turning green? oh wait, Snake wine, yeah sorry about that, but everything else is fine! I mean, Casu Marzu is just cheese, Escamoles salad is Pinenut salad, Rocky mountain osters are just a certain brand of fried chicken and Balut is just a European way of saying boiled eggs! I mean really, look!"

I took an egg from my "Fake eggs" (I was smart to do that) and cracked it open, revealing the boiled egg. Yup yup, just a regular boiled egg! Take THAT Bree-chan!

Bree-chan looked at the egg in shock, then took all the rest of the eggs and started cracking them open. They were all the same.

"Y...You were... No way, You said... I thought..."

I snickered. "And Bree-chan, You just tried to compete with me a few seconds ago."

She paled after realizing what she had done. 'NO! MUST STAY NICE!' Yup yup, that was what she was thinking. I could tell that she was holding in a glare. Hehe, what? I'm just an innocent little person! Plus, I am the one who taught her how to read minds, I can make sure she cant read MY mind. I mean, I'm not stupid, I need personal privacy! I need SOME way of keeping it!

'WHY CANT I READ HER MIND?' Bree-chan thought. Woopsies, Well, I won't be telling her that any time soon.

I looked at the Escamoles salad and smirked. I was told ant eggs taste like Pinenuts and look like them too, and Bree-chan is the only one in the room who knows what it is so~

I took one and ate it.

Bree-chan covered her mouth with her hand and turned the color of Drew's hair, then ran into the bathroom as quickly as possible. Yes, I'm unpredictable aren't I?

"Rob, please start the music."

And now the prom finally started. Hmm... Ooh, I have another trick up my sleeve Bree-chan, just you wait.

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

"I need to lay down...Oh wait! Not yet!" I threw up again. Once I was sure I was done, I began to mix TEN different mouthwashes before swishing it in my mouth.

I'm so not going to give up. I've got an idea. I smirked as I began to think to Clair.

'Geez. Clair, I can't believe you ate that!' I thought to her.

'I can.' Clair thought back to me. I shook my head.

'That was sick! Maybe I should just give up!' I thought. I could feel Clair-chan smirking.

'Yeah, you should.' She thought.

I stood up. 'NEVER! I'm Bryanna! I never give up!' I thought to her. 'I'm done talking to you. Er...thinking to you.' I waited five seconds and began to think again. 'Never give up. No mercy. Like I said, this is only the tip of the iceberg-Oh lord!' I threw up again. 'I need a stomach acid...' I looked in the medicine cabinet and took one. After taking it, I felt better. I began to think again. 'I'll just be super nice! And I know how! LOOK OUT EVERYONE! HERE COMES CUPID!' By now you can guess what I'm about to do. Swish twenty different mouthwashes!

**Clair's P.O.V**

Look out here comes cupid? What the heck?

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I came out of the bathroom and sweatdropped to see that everyone wasn't dancing, they all had blushes on their faces and were all spread out. Oi. CUPID TIME!

I rushed up to Kellyn. "Kellyn-kun?" I asked. He looked at me. "Go ask Leafy-chan to dance." I said. He sweatdropped.

"Why?" He asked. I smiled.

"I want you to dance with Winter-chan and I want Gary-kun to dance with Leafy-chan." I explained. He sweatdropped.

"How is that gonna work?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Just trust me." He gave me an uncertain look. I sighed. Time for the big guns. "I can't believe you won't trust me! All I want is your happiness!" I said dramatically and quietly with a puppy-dog face. "Please Kellyn." I pleaded. Kellyn sweatdropped.

"Not the look! I'll do it! Just stop, you're making me feel guilty!" He shrieked quietly. I stopped and smiled. I watched as he went to Leaf and asked her to dance. She sweatdropped. Kellyn pointed at me, Leaf looked at me only to get 'the cute look'. She sweatdropped and began to dance with Kellyn. I smirked. The power of 'The Look' never seizes to amaze me!

I went up to Gary. "Gary-kun, look. Kellyn-kun is dancing with Leafy-chan." I said. Gary paled when he looked.

"What can I do about it?" He asked. I smiled.

"Go tap him on the shoulder and ask if you can steal her." I chirped. He nodded. I told the same thing with Winter and in a few seconds, the four were dancing with their crushes! Yeah. I'm good. I did the same with all my other favorite pairings and smiled. Everyone was dancing with who they should be.

It took much more work with Paul. My cute look did have some affect on him, just not a lot. I was stumped. Then I remembered that The Legend Show also was based on Truths and Dares.

"I DARE you to dance with Dawnie-chan." I dared. Knowing he had no choice, he asked Dawn to dance and she needed no convincing.

I walked past Clair and smirked at her. "How's THAT for nice, Clair-chan? I win this round."

**Clair's P.O.V**

I smirked, which made her look at me confusedly.

"Ah but this is just one of the many rounds Bryanna."

She stared at me in shock as I said her name, not nickname.

I grabbed her my the forearm and pulled her into the dressing room, taking out a laptop and turning it on.

"Let me show you what happens when you are gone and asleep."

Her eyes widened, yet they had an interested look. Good thing I put the door on lockdown without her noticing.

'Hey Paul, what do you think of Bryanna?'

'She's a weird bitch.'

I saw Bryanna clench her fist and I smirked. I'm so glad I decided to video at the time. Then again, I gave him a good beating for saying that as well. Then I went paul on the person who asked the question. Ah, I love being a brain ninja.

'Bryanna is kind of scary and mean...'

'yeah, but I don't want her to be nice.' Ooh, that was Michael. 'If she was nice from the beginning than I probably wouldn't have fallen for her.'

I tilted my head and Bree-chan blushed like crazy. I closed the laptop and looked at her. "Bree-chan, what does it mean for someone to fall for someone? I don't get it."

Bree-chan smacked her head and narrowed her eyes at me. "Clair, you are too innocent for your own good."

Noticing her narrowing her eyes at me I smirked. "Bree-chan, you're glaring."

She snapped up and apologized, which I frowned to. But then I remembered that OTHER trick up my sleeve.

"Bree-chan, close your eyes."

I knew that since Bree-chan was trying to be nice, she was going to trust me. Oh how I used it against her.

I turned the lights off and forced her into a dress, kicked her out the door, and locked up all casual cloths within the building in a few seconds. It took her some time to process what I did.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I IN A-" She stopped and fake smiled, it was twitching furiously. "T-thank you f-for the pretty dress." She said between clenched teeth. I smirked. I knew I could get what I wanted. I knew it.

"Rob, lockdown 57." He nodded and all exits and windows were closed up by steal, and the lights were turned to bright colors. I decided to steal Bree-chan's idea of dares and went up to her.

"Bryanna, I dare you to dance with Michael."

I went up to Michael and made him look at Bree-chan, and he blushed furiously. "Michael, I dare you to dance with Bryanna."

I smirked as The two walked up to each other. Ooh, aren't I evil?

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I shook my head. I wasn't afraid to dance with Michael. I smiled and danced with him. I rested my head on his chest. He blushed. Nothing like slow music to set the mood.

Clair-chan frowned at this.

It was like I was in another world and I liked it. But my world came crashing down and when I remembered what was on the laptop.

Paul thinks I'm a weird bitch?

I'm scary and mean?

I felt tears swell up in my eyes. People hate me no matter what I do.

**Michael's P.O.V**

I felt my shirt get a bit wet. I looked down to see that Bryanna was crying slightly. It broke my heart to see that.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Bryanna didn't look at me.

"They hate me." She said. I blinked.

"Who?" I asked.

She smiled. "Pretty much everyone. They think I'm mean, scary, and a bitch. What's the point of even being here?" She mumbled. "I know you don't hate me, and neither does Clair-chan. But...to know what everyone really thinks of me...well...that's something that I shouldn't have known." She lifted her head. She parted from me. When I looked into her eyes. I was shocked. The glint in her reddish-brown eyes were gone. Her eyes were practically lifeless. She walked up to Clair and whispered something.

**Clair's P.O.V**

"You didn't finish your dare!" I snapped as Bree-chan walked toward me. She stopped and whispered something to me.

"I quit." She said. My face paled.

"What? Why?" I asked.

Bree-chan waved it off. "I figured that people hate me no matter what I do. So why bother being here." She explained. She smiled when she saw my hurt face. "Don't worry! I'll visit the show and everything as a guest star if you want me to. I just don't wanna be a hostess anymore." She assured. That didn't help me very much. "We're friends! I'll still hang out with you when the show's done!" She went into the dressing room where I had locked her clothes. She clipped off a poke ball. "Go Cheese! Mist Ball!" I heard her order. Cheese shouted 'YAY!' and I heard a big bang. Seconds later Bree-chan came out wearing her normal attire. T-shirt, shorts, and a baseball hat. She smiled at me and left the studio with Shimmer, Trixie, and Blueberry in pursuit.

I just stood there. Shocked. Bree-chan quit. She actually just quit being a hostess.

My frown formed into a straight line and my eyes grew sharp and emotionless.

I'm a lot worse than being on Paul mode at the moment...

**Michael's P.O.V**

Clair stood there in shock for a moment until she suddenly completely changed in appearance. She gazed slowly towards me then to everyone in the room, who were staring at the dressing room over the explosion.

I walked up to Clair. "What just happened? Why did she leave? Why does she think everyone hates her?"

"Shut up." She said coldly. "I'm thinking, don't disturb me."

I'm shocked that Clair is actually thinking before doing something. She never does that. Ever.

Suddenly, she smirked and grabbed me by my tie, kind of chocking me as she dragged me along to the food stand.

"You clean this up. Everything on my stand."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? Isn't everyone going to eat this?"

She stared at me blankly. "Nobody in here should want to eat fried bull testicles, ant egg salad, wine with a snake floating in it, and maggot cheese."

I nearly threw up right there...

**Clair's P.O.V**

Michael's face turned green and he looked like he was going to throw up, but he didn't.

"Wait... So that pine nut you ate..."

"Was an ant egg. Its harmless though, it was cooked."

He side glanced towards the food and gagged, nodding to what I said.

I turned my back and went over to the DJ, stealing Misty's mallet swiftly without her noticing. I rammed it at a wire and stopped the whole music, and everyone looked over to my in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Hey, why'd you stop the music?"

"Aw come on!"

I glared down at everyone and their mouths snapped shut, satisfying me.

"Everyone, Bryanna quit."

Everyone in the room paled and freaked out.

"WHAT? WHY DID SHE QUIT?" Keith yelled.

"T-this is a joke right?" Winter stammered.

I raised a hand to calm everyone down, which they did. "I need everyones help. I need to get her back. I can't stand not being with the big sister I never had."

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I was in my backyard as I tossed an apple in the air before catching it. I stared at it for a while before grabbing two tennis balls. I began to juggle them. There was a moment that I'd bite the apple. I kept this up until I was only left with the center and two tennis balls. I kept juggling and managed to throw the apple into the trash can. Shimmer and Trixie seemed interested and jumped in. Suddenly I was juggling a shiny Pichu, a Zorua, and two tennis balls!

"Hey! What are you guys doing! If I drop you it's your fault!" I sighed. Shimmer laughed.

"Who cares, higher!" She shouted. I sighed and juggled higher.

"Ahem." I heard. I looked toward the source of the sound. It was the crew. The tennis balls hit me on the head. They all cringed. I looked up just to have Shimmer and Trixie crash down on me. I fell backwards upon impact. Everyone sweatdropped.

**Clair's P.O.V**

Bryanna twitched on the ground with a big bump on her head. "Ow..." She muttered. She got up and rubbed Her head. "What?" She asked. I noticed that when she looked at us, the light in her eyes disappeared again.

"You have to come back." I snapped. Bryanna rolled my eyes and smiled at me.

"Of course. But I'm not a hostess anymore. I don't mind coming over on the show for guest starring, but not a hostess. Besides, we can still hang out when the show is done." She said with a smile. Summer stepped up.

"But the show won't be the same without you!" She pleaded. "Without you being violent with everyone it won't be as funny and-"

"NO!" We all shouted. It was then that Summer realized what she said.

Bryanna's bangs had cast a shadow over her eyes and her lips were curved up in a twisted smirk.

"If I said I'm not coming back, I'm not coming back..." She said as a dark aura surrounded her. She lifted her head. Her eyes were much sharper and way scarier than they usually were, but the light never came back. "So just get used to it or get the hell out." She said darkly. Shimmer and Trixie sweatdropped and they retreated into their poke balls that were around her neck. Even I had to admit that she looked pretty scary.

Despite fear, I sat down and clutched my legs, crisscrossing them. "I'm not leaving without my big sister."

Paul looked down at me then sat down as well. I'm surprised he did that actually, but I don't care.

Kellyn sat down along with Winter, Gary and Leaf sat down, and soon everyone was sitting down in front of Bree-chan.

"None of us are leaving until we get our fun and cool hostess back."

"Agreed!" Everyone chimed.

I watched as Bree-chan smirked.

"You're all pathetic." She laughed. A vein popped on Paul's head. I'm pretty sure he was mad that Bree-chan had used his line. "So all of a sudden I'm fun and cool?" She asked darkly. She walked up to us and crouched down in front of Paul. "Didn't you call me a weird bitch?" She asked. Paul and I sweatdropped. "And didn't one of you call me mean and scary?" She asked. Lunick looked down at that one. Bree-chan stood and walked toward her her house. "You all are truly pathetic!" She laughed. We stood our ground. Um...sat our ground.

"We aren't leaving." I said firmly. Bree-chan smirked and opened a secret compartment from her house. There was a pretty red button.

"If you will not leave, then I'll make you leave." She pushed the button. Suddenly, the ground rose with a big metal pillar under it. We were sprung out of her yard! We flew and I think I heard Bree-chan: "Don't forget to land on your feet!" She laughed. From the distance I saw the dark aura disappear.

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I blinked. "Where did everyone go?" I asked. I noticed the red button. A Pidove landed on the spot where everyone once was. "Where'd this come from?" I curiously pushed the button. I saw the ground raise with a metal pillar under it. "What the?" The Pidove was them catapulted outta my yard. I sweatdropped. I slowly closed the latch over the button and went inside the house. "Mom! How long has the yard been able to toss people outta here?" I called.

**Clair's P.O.V**

I'm going back there and I'm not going to leave... Well, if I live from this fall that is. WHY DID BREE-CHAN TRY TO KILL US!?

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I can't believe I just catapulted my friends right out of here! STUPID CYRUS MODE!

**Clair's P.O.V.**

We landed on a big blue cushion in the Studio, which I remember telling Rob to bring because I was planning on having gymnastics here for the next episode. Wow, I'm happy about that.

I looked around to see if everyone was alright. Paul landed on his head, Kellyn and Winter landed on there feet and looked completely fine, Drew landed in a splits, May landed on a handstand and looked really proud of herself, Gary landed with Leaf right under him, Lunick landed and smacked his body on the cushion, which must hurt like hell, and Solana landed on her butt normally. I landed on my feet, and was unfazed.

Bryanna, I hope you know that I'm not going to give up.

I jumped off the cushion and sped to Bryanna's house, ignoring the protests and yells from everyone else.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

I was slamming my fist on the door, and Bryanna finally answered.

"Uh... Clair?"

I stared at her for a few moments, then launched myself onto her and started to cry.

"I wan't my big sister back!"

Bryanna blinked as I cried on her. She pushed me off.

"WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME!" She shouted. I blinked. "I'M STILL YOUR BIG SISTER!" She snapped. "Our whole life isn't on that show! We still hang out when it's done, I mean, it's only an hour and a half long! I'm willing to visit the show, but I don't wanna be a hostess!" She hissed. She breathed a couple times. "Look, I'm sorry. But I don't wanna be a main cast member anymore. Not while everyone thinks of me so badly. I know I'm aggressive and mean, but that was after fourth grade." She sighed. I wiped my eyes.

"What happened to you after fourth grade?" I asked. Bree-chan sighed and stepped to the side.

"Come in and I'll tell you." She sighed. I entered and she closed the door. We went in her room and drank soda. I was worried about her going all hyper but it turns out that it only happens when she MIXES soda. "I started half of fourth grade in Indiana, but finished the other half in New York." She began. "I was bullied because I spoke properly and preferred to be silly to acting serious. My teacher didn't like me and gave me lunch detention for everything. Even being absent." She said with a clenched fist.

I never knew this about her. "Bree-chan..." I muttered.

"I told Summer this because I knew her before I knew you." She said. WHAT? "Ever since that year, I had shut myself away from everyone. My friends convinced me to open up again, but I wasn't the same happy-go-lucky girl. I became short-tempered and was easily offended. Then I started to become violent as I took my martial arts classes. Then I learned that I'm only to fight for self-defense. That helped somewhat, but as you know, I have a short fuse. I settled to just slapping people, but then people stopped hanging around with me. They learned to tolerate me, but never really liked me. Sometimes I just stuck to being quiet. Then people would enjoy my company. But the minute I speak, they'd get annoyed and leave." She muttered.

"That's terrible." I muttered.

Bree-chan nodded. "Yeah. I'm in ninth grade now, nothing's changed except that I've become more childish." She chuckled. "The fact that I didn't have any friends tore me apart. So I spent most of my time trying to make friends instead of doing my homework, which is why I barely pass on to the next grade. I failed at making friends miserably. Fourth grade messed me up." She sighed. I looked at her.

"Nah, you've got friends! Plus you've got a pretty cute boyfriend too!" I joked. She blushed slightly.

"Michael isn't my boyfriend, he's my assistant. Was my assistant." She muttered. I sighed.

"You're convinced on not coming back aren't you?" I asked her. She nodded. I sighed. "Okay Bree-chan. How about I make you a deal?" Bree-chan looked at me. "You come back and be your original. If you can't get anyone to like you the way you think they should within a week, you can leave. If you can, you stay." I declared. Bree-chan nodded.

"Deal." We shook on it. She shifted. "By the way, I had no idea that my yard had a catapult. I was in my Cyrus mode when we moved here, so Cyrus me knows this house better than normal me does." She explained.

I snickered. "Wow."

I snickered. "Wow."

Bryanna laughed along with me and we walked back to the Studio. Everyone looked our way and cheered.

"Wow Clair! You got Bryanna back!... How'd you do that without being catapulted?"

"Simple. I showed Bree-chan how much I loved her, and that I was really sad that she wasn't going to be the hostess anymore. Its hard to work without someone helping you. Its boring without her... And besides, Legend show is known for us two hostesses. And-"

"BIG SIS! BIG SIS! BIG SIS!"

"SHUT UP KOBI!" I yelled, getting very annoyed with her repeating what she's saying all the time.

"No! Besides, You have to work with the camera man or else he won't know what to film anymore."

I looked over to the cameraman who was frantically looking around with the camera. I sweatdropped and nodded.

"Come on Bree-chan! Lets do this!"

"Oh, and dads back."

I twitched and looked over to Kobi slowly, a horrified expression embedded on my face. "Don't joke like that Kobi. I've had enough of your pranks. I mean, this is terrible! You cannot joke like that! What if mum heard you?"

She smiled and skipped off, leaving me to wonder if that was a prank or not... I think it is. I mean, Dad is in Egypt. He's been gone for more than a year and a half, no way is he coming back now. I don't want him to. This was a prank.

I ran over to the Cameraman and poked him on the arm. "For now, direct the audience at home to me and Bree-chan, K?" He nodded and pointed the camera at me and Bree-chan.

"Hello our fellow audience at home! I have gotten Bree-chan back, so no need to worry! Your favorite hostess is still here!" I smiled and signaled my hand over to Bree-chan.

"Anyways, I hope you guys liked todays prom night, because tomorrow we will be doing another event day! Gymnastics day!" I cheered, doing a flip to emphasize the gymnastics. "So I'm expecting many calls from you all! Anything, as long as it has something to do with the event!"

Suddenly, I heard about a billion calls coming from the call room...

"ROB! LIO! HELP ME RIGHT THESE DOWN!" I panicked.

**Bryanna's P.O.V**

I looked at the call room and sweatdropped. Wow. Maybe we should do that at the end of the day more often.

I looked at the camera. I winked and smiled.

"Yeah! I'm back baby!" I looked in Paul's direction and glared. "And I'm totally MAD AS HELL!" He paled. "YOU THINK I'M A **! I'LL SHOW YOU A **!" I pulled out my super mallet. I smiled at Misty. "Thanks for my super mallet, and you're free to hit Ash again, I missed it!" I crashed my mallet down. Paul jumped out of the way. I began to chase him with the mallet over my head. Clair-chan looked at me.

"Yep! It's all normal again! Hello? I'll ask her. BREE-CHAN, CAN YOU DO ANY GYMNASTIC TRICKS?"

"YES!" I answered as I threw the mallet at Paul's head. "BULLS-EYE!" I cheered. Misty did the same with Ash.

"How I missed doing this." She sighed contently. I high-fived her.

"We're awesome!"

Clair ran out of the Call room and screamed really loud.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA! THIS IS THE MOST FRUSTRATING THING EVER!" And with that, she stomped right back into the call room, getting less calls because the Camera man caught that and people must have thought about stopping.

I snickered and looked around the room. Okay yeah, I have to admit, this was quite better. Me and Misty banging people with mallets, Clair being the peppy and easily frustrated person, Gary and Paul cowering from me, yup. This is the old Legend Show.

I sighed. "Yup. This is the life. An abnormal life. Who the hell wants a normal life anyways?"

"Nobody." Everyone in the room answered. Wow, ears...

I smiled. I went up to Gary.

"Hey Gary? I've decided to leave you alone." Everyone paled. I glared at Paul. "Paulie-kun is my NEW target." Everyone's faces went back to normal. Not including Paul. I looked back at Gary. "Unless you decide to ** me off." I smirked. Gary made a mental note not to.

We heard Clair-chan scream. "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" I sweatdropped. Cress and Michael did too. I ran past them and grabbed their hands as I dragged them to the calling room, I did the same with the other gym leaders, and White for convenience! I picked up a phone and Emerald did too, temporarily switching to her non-hyper mode. Michael did as well.

"Hello? You've got the Legend Show, brought to you by Legend Channel, Bree-chan speaking." I chirped. I listened to what the caller had to say. "Um...lemme ask her. Clair-chan, are we allowed to bring-Wait who was it?" I asked..."Max? Why Max?" ..."I guess that's a good point...Clair-chan? Can we bring May's little brother Max in the show?" I asked. Clair-chan put the caller on hold.

"Why?" She asked. I shrugged.

"The caller thinks we need at least one know-it-all on the show." I explained.

"Sure, but if he bothers me, I'll be throwing him to the Sharkpedo!"

I stared at Clair for a few seconds, wondering where the hell she is going to get Sharkpedo, and if she already has them, where the hell she kept them.

I laughed nervously and went back to the caller. "Um okay, but don't blame me if he gets eaten."

'I wouldn't care less.'

I sweatdropped. Callers can be cruel, can't they?

"You're a cruel person." I said to the caller. I looked at the camera guy who was filming Ash's Pikachu and Shimmer getting into a heated argument. "YO! Camera guy! Come here!" He did. I smiled. "This is for the person I am currently talking to!" I pulled eyelid down and stuck my tongue out. "BLEEEHHH!" I put the phone to my ear and laughed as I heard the person curse me out. "Well, you're a cruel person with no heart, so suck on THAT!" I laughed. With that I hung up. I heard Cress and Michael chuckle, this made me blush doubly hard.

Cress looked at me, he had his hand on a phone. "Bryanna-san, does Shimmer do gymnastics?" I blushed.

"Well, she can walk on a ball and spin plates, will that work?" I asked.

He asked the caller. "She says that's fine." I nodded. I picked up a phone.

"Hiya, you've got Legend Show, Bree-chan speaking." I greeted.

'Bree-chan? What a childish name.' The person laughed.

"DIANA!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. "What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

'Oh, is that anyway to greet a caller? Not important, I challenge you to battle!' She declared. I smirked.

"Bitch, it is on." I accepted.

'Cress has to judge.' She added. I blushed.

"Uh..." I looked at Cress. "Will you judge a battle for me?" I asked. He nodded. I turned to my phone. "It'll start when you get here." I declared. I hung up. "I'm having a battle with Diana, clear the stage!" I called.

Clair immediately dropped the phone and ate a cookie, then she went all over the room and cleaned it out, which surprised me. So... SHE CAN CONTROL HER SUGAR RUSHES?

Oh wait, scratch that, she just ripped apart a couch...

Cilan came over and sweatdropped.

"Is she that violent when she's on a sugar rush?"

I nodded. "Yep, Let me tell you a few things about her if you wanna ever come in this show. Clair is uncontrollable, she says Yup Yup sometimes, she is always happy unless there is drama or if someone gets hurt, emotionally or physically, and she is very sneaky and knows a lot about disgusting foods that are called "Delicacies" in other places. Yuck."

Cilan nodded his head. "That sounds like Chili. They'll get along just fine."

I laughed and went to the PC that Clair installed in the studio. I want to kill Diana, so why don't I just take a legendary to win? Haha, oh wait, Clair would kill me because of the show's rules... I better ask her for a loophole.

"Clair-chan, is there a loophole in the 'no using my legendary rule'?"

She nodded. "Yup yup, there sure is! It says you are not aloud to use YOUR legendary, not somebody else's. You can use my Regigigas, Galax, and my Mew, Asta, if you want."

I nodded. "Thanks Clair-chan!"

She nodded then jumped out the window...

I typed something in the P.C before stopping. No way.

"I wanna beat her with my OWN pokemon! I'll use Chance, Shine, Neptune, Shimmer, Trixie and Angel!" I declared. Diana stormed into the studio.

"Hello Bree-chan!" She mocked. My face turned red with anger.

"Only my friends can call me Bree-chan! You aren't my friend." I hissed. We pressed our foreheads against each other as we glared at each other and growled. Two hands came between us as Michael separated us.

"Alright, knock it off you two. Let's get this battle started." Michael sighed. I nodded. I saw Diana blush as she looked at Michael. She better keep her hands to herself!

Cress stood in the referee position. "This is a six on six battle! Begin!" He shouted. Diana took out a poke ball.

"Let's go Zebstrika!" She shouted. I grunted.

"Chance, Battle Position!" Out came my shiny Buneary.

Me and Diana glared at each other, not even making a move for a few moments. ...Um...

"Chance! Use ice beam on the ground!" I yelled. Chance let out cry and knew exactly what I was asking for. She shot an icebeam at the ground and started running along it, gaining tons of speed.

The Zebstrika couldn't keep its hooves still, it was too slippery.

"Now! Dizzy punch!" I yelled, and Chance flew straight to the foe!

"Dodge it!" Diana yelled, but due to the ice, Chance was too fast for that dodge!

It was a K.O., but it wasn't down yet.

"Use Volt Switch!" She yelled. I hate that move so much, you don't even know.

"Chance, use the ice to dodge. Use is at a barrier if needed." I said calmly, which got on Diana's nerves, making me smirk. I love getting on my rival's nerves, because it makes me feel much better.

Apparently, Chance couldn't dodge, but she broke the ice off the floor and used it as a barrier, just as I asked. She knows my crazy thinking so well.

Out came her Pignite. Oh lord.

"Chance use Bounce!" I ordered. Chance jumped up super high. "Dizzy Punch!" I ordered. In full speed, Chance's ears glowed as she slammed them into Pignite.

"Pignite use Flamethrower!" Diana shouted. Pignite snorted out a Flamethrower.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" I shouted. The attacks collided and made steam. This made Diana tick. I rule. "Use Return!" I cheered. Chance glowed a blue color and ran toward Pignite. She kicked him full power. Pignite slid backward and fell. I smirked. I watched in shock as it got up. "WHAT? No way! Return is our strongest move!" I shouted.

Diana flicked her hair. Okay that's annoying when Drew does it, but when she does it-it just ** me off.

"Maybe your friendship with your little buneary isn't as strong as you thought." She scoffed. I glared at her. But then I saw Chance scratch the back of her head.

"Chance..." I muttered.

"Pignite use Flame Charge!" Pignite stomped its feet until fire engulfed him and crashed into Chance and knocked her out.

"Oh no!" I shouted.

"Chance can't battle! This round goes to Pignite." Cress announced.

"Chance return." I sighed as I brought Chance back into her ball. Diana did the same with Pignite. I saw her wink at Michael, who simply waved at her, not seeing the true meaning of it. I clenched my teeth and clipped off another poke ball. "Trixie, Battle Position!" I shouted. Out came my zorua.

"Let's go Karaplast!" She shouted. Out came her bug pokemon. I shrieked. I HATE BUGS!

I shook my head. I need to focus! "Tr-Trixie use Sh-Shadow Ball!" I shouted. Trixie shot the attack toward Karaplast. "Now use Scratch!" She scratched it. "Dig!" She burrowed under ground. What? I wanted to get that thing away from me as fast as possible! I don't even like them in their poke balls... Trixie popped out of the ground and tackled Karaplast. "Night Daze!" I shouted. She attacked Karaplast with her signature move and knocked it out. Thank goodness...

"Karaplast can't battle, Trixie wins this one!"

I sighed of relief and returned Trixie. "Shimmer, stop arguing with Pikachu and get into battle position!" Shimmer nodded and ran onto the battle area.

Clair suddenly shrieked. "NO MOVES THAT INVOLVE DIGGING INTO THE STAGE! THAT WAS AT DIANA'S FAULT! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE DAMAGES!"

I snickered because she was basically paying me as well 'cause I'm a hostess too. Bitch had it coming.

"Shut up. Let's go Venipede!" Diana snapped.

"SQUEEEE!" I shrieked. Diana smirked,

"Are you afraid of an itty-bitty Venipede?" She asked. I shook my head and opened my eyes, which were revealed to have huge hearts in them.

"ARE YOU KIDDING! IT'S SO CUTE!" I squealed. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I-It is?" Misty asked as she hid behind Ash. She hates bugs as well.

"Well yeah! I used to not like Venipede, but after watching: A Venipede Stampede on TV, I began to see how cute they were!" I cooed. I smirked. "Although, it's cute, I gotta beat it. Shimmer use Electro Tackle!" Well, better put this new move to the test! Shimmer nodded to me.

"Right! ELECTRO BALL!" She shot several Electro Balls in different directions. This camouflaged her as she charged up a Volt Tackle. While Venipede was looking for her, she hit it from behind. She got a bit of recoil damage but easily shook it off.

"Venipede use Poison Sting!" Diana ordered. Shimmer dodged by back flipping away from them. I smirked.

"Shimmer, time for our signature move!" I cheered. I posed and winked. "That's Attract!" I cheered. Shimmer copied my actions of a cute pose and wink. Hearts flew into Venipede's eyes. "Perfect! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Oh yeah! Time for my super awesome THUNDERBOLT!" She cheered and shot the attack and easily knocked Venipede out.

Cress smiled. "Venipede can't battle! Shimmer wins!"

"Yeah! We rule!" We cheered.

Cress smiled at me. "You're battling skills are very impressive Bryanna-san." I flushed red. Shimmer noticed.

"Hey, your face is red." She observed. I glared and held up her poke ball. "NO! NOT THE POKE BALL! HAVE MERCY!" She shouted. Too late. I returned her. "Angel! Battle Position!" I called. Angel came out with her arms folded.

"Snivy."

"Pignite, go!" Diana called.

"Pignite!"

Angel looked at the foe and smirked. "Sni. Snivy."

Suddenly, the Pignite started fuming in anger and charged for a flame charge. Angel dodged easily. She used her Vinewhip on the ground to make her dodge swifter.

"Pignite!" The diva screamed. "Just WHAT do you think you are doing?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Being his nature, stupid. What is it? Rash?"

She glared and me and made a weird hand gesture. "Use Fire pledge! Then Heat Crash!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Angel, you know the combination! Leaf Tornado then Vinewhip!"

Everyone looked at me confused and I just smirked.

The whole field was covered with Flaming geysers. Taking a deep breath, Angel flipped upside-down and spun as quickly as she could, creating a giant tornado without leaves. The fire was put out due to the bunch of wind, and Angel used her vinewhip to fly her up. Pignite was in the sky as well, looking as if he was about to charge on her.

"Great! Now Leaf Pledge!"

Snivy charged up a Leaf blade and shot it, then made multiple leaf tornadoes to accompany it. There was no way of dodging.

"PIG!" The foe yelled, being thrown down beside Diana. Cress looked over and noticed the swirl in its eyes.

Diana glared at Pignite as she returned it.

"How could you lose to a pathetic snivy!" She snapped. I glared at her and stomped up to her.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU STUPID LETTUCE HEAD!" I snapped. Diana glared at me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LETTUCE HEAD YOU STUPID BRUNETTE!" She retorted.

"STUPID BRUNETTE? LISTEN HERE MISSY!" I began. Cress sweatdropped and walked up to us.

"Maybe you two should calm down." He said nervously. We glared at him.

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!" We snapped in unison. We glared at each other.

"Now I know why Pignite lost. He was tired from battling your dumb little buneary!" My glare hardened.

"LISTEN HERE HOTSHOT! NO ONE INSULTS MY POKEMON AND LIVES TO TELL THE STORY!" I shouted as I jumped for her. She did the same. Unfortunately for us, Michael held Diana back and Cress held me back. "LET ME GO! IMMA TEAR THIS ** TO SHREDS!" I shouted.

Cress struggled to keep a hold. "Let the fury out in battle!" He shrieked. We stopped our struggle and huffed.

"Fine." We snarled. They nodded and let us go, causing us to fall and hit our heads. "OW!" We shrieked.

We glared before getting back to the battle area. "Now, Minccino! Go!" Diana called.

"Angel, I'm sticking with ya." I said. Angel nodded.

Diana didn't hesitate as she shouted a loud order. "Use swift and jump on one of the stars!"

I looked around in confusion and noticed Clair's horrified look.

"BREE-CHAN! KIRBY IS REAL! HE'S REEEAAAAL!" She screamed then fainted, Cilan, White, and Chili going over to help her up.

I sweatdropped and looked back to the battle. "Angel, Vinewhip!"

The foe shot the multiple stars and jumped on one of them, using it as a hovering craft. Now I understand. Its a grey Kirby with fur. Great.

Suddenly, I had a plan. I waited for Angel to attempt a Vinewhip first, which was successful. The Minccico face planted into the ground, and I quickly shouted my next order.

"Grass pledge, but no grass!" Angel looked at me with a 'What kind of stupid command is that?' but did as told anyway.

Air shot from the ground and everything in the studio started to get messy. Papers flew everywhere, and Clair-chan woke up screaming her lungs out.

"NO MORE BATTLES IN THE STUDIO! I WILL NEVER HAVE THIS AGAIN! AT LEAST NOT WITH BRYANNA AND DIANA!"

She was pissed. Very pissed. She said my name. Not my nickname. I seem to be ticking her off more often now, huh? Actually...Everyone is seriously stressing her out.

"Jump onto the geyser!" I yelled, hoping Angel could hear me. Fortunately, she did.

"Vi!" She grunted as she flew up high into the air, the geyser right under her. Since she was the one who made the move, she could use this to her will. That means, if Diana gets some funny idea of having her pokemon jump in as well, Angel can just cancel that geyser out and have Minccico fall down and faint. I love this idea.

"Okay! Now Vine tornado!" Angel cried as she whipped up two tornadoes and had them swirl around her vines. Now it was a tornado she could control with ease, and since she is up in the sky, Minccico can't do anything to her. I figured using this move from White. Clair told me White has done the same thing with her Pansage. But at the time, Pansage didn't know the move, and the foe just kept using Leaf tornado. She had pansage take the foe's move and use it to her advantage.

Angel shot the vines down at Minccico, making a direct hit!

"Cico!" The foe cried, its back crashing far away from the place it was attacked.

Diana smirked. I hate it when she smirks.

"Hyper Voice!" She shouted. Minccino shouted at the top of its lungs, causing Angel to cover her ears. During this distraction, she had accidentally cancelled her moves and fell. "Great. Use Tickle!" She ordered. I sweatdropped. Not good.

"Min!" Minccino tickled Angel. Which was bad because Angel has to be the second most ticklish pokemon I have. Next to Neptune.

"SNI-SN-SNIVY! VI VI VI VI VI! SNIVY!" She laughed. She was panting by the time Minccino stopped.

"Doubleslap!" Diana shouted. Minccino slapped Angel with its tail. "Now Swift!" She ordered. Aannndddd, down went Angel. I hung my head with a sweatdrop as I returned her. It's always Tickle that gets her... Always Tickle.

Cress chuckled slightly. So was Michael, and pretty much everyone else, not including Paul. The guy wouldn't laugh if his life depended on it.

"Oi...Neptune, Battle Position!" I called out. Let's hope that Diana doesn't assume he's ticklish. He struck a humble pose before smirking back at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You big showoff..." I sighed. Neptune sweatdropped. Diana cringed.

"Return Minccino. Zebstrika go!" Out came her Zebstrika, who now seemed well rested. She has the advantage, but I'm not losing to her. And I better make this one clean, I don't want to mess the studio up anymore than it is.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Clair-chan shouted. I sweatdropped.

"STAY OUTTA MY HEAD!" I demanded. I closed my eyes before nodding. "Right! Neptune use Blizzard!" He shot the ice attack with a cry of his name. Zebstrika dodged to the side and some how ended up behind Neptune. "It's fast..." I muttered.

"Wild Charge!" Diana ordered. It was sort of like a Volt Tackle, but not as strong and much brighter.

"Neptune use Bide!" I called. Yeah. He stills knows it. Whatcha gotta say about it? Neptune took the attack as Zebstrika kept on attacking. When I was sure he was close to fainting, "Do it!" He let loose and a huge beam of energy. Zebstrika took a direct hit, but got up anyway. Suddenly, Neptune was engulfed in a blue light. "Perfect. I was hoping to activate your Torrent ability! Finish with one move! Hydro Pump!" That's all it took and Zebstrika went down. All that's left is one pokemon. I returned Neptune and with a thank you. I kissed Shine's poke ball for luck. "Shine Battle Position!" I shouted. Out came my shiny eevee.

Shine came out and did a small battle call.

"Go! Litwick!"

A Litwick? Seriously? She expects me to battle something so easy as that?

I looked at Clair to give a 'Is she kidding me?' look but found her staring at it like it was the Devil.

"RETURN YOUR POKEMON THIS INSTANT! A LITWICK SUCKS THE LIFEFORCE OF HUMAN BEINGS! I HATE THIS! NO! GET IT BACK INTO ITS POKEBALL!"

My eyes widened in shock and I looked back at the pokemon, which had a twisted smirk if I might add. Diana copied the smirk and I was now scared out of my mind. Is this girl nuts?

I shook my head and smirked my catty smirked. What? I'm a kid who tends to act like a cat. It's my nature.

"Nya~ Fine then. We ain't rivals for nothin'." I said, trying out my mom's New York accent. I scrunched up my nose. It doesn't sound quite right coming from me. "Anyway, I know for a fact that it takes a super long time for litwick to steal life energy, so I'll just battle it and defeat it quickly. Shine use Shadow Ball!" I ordered. Shine shot the attack and gave a direct hit.

"Litwick use Scary Face!"

"Counter with Attract Shine!" I ordered. Litwick gave a surprisingly intimidating look, only to be hit by Attract. Nothing happened. "IT'S A GIRL?" I shrieked. I clenched a fist. "Well there goes that strategy." I said. I felt a little tired as Litwick took some of my energy. I stood tall. "Shine use Bite!" I commanded. Shine bit into Litwick. "Shadow Ball..." I sighed. I was getting tired, plus this battle was a bit boring. Still biting Litwick Shine shot the Shadow Ball, causing major damage. I managed a kitty face. "Nya~ We're awesome." I cheered.

"Litwick use Flamethrower!" Diana shouted. I shivered. I can practically feel the hatred she's emitting. Shine was hit by the attack.

"Shadow Flame!" I shouted, hoping she would know what I meant. She shot a shadow ball. The Flamethrower engulfed the Shadow Ball, making it look like a fire version of my Shadow Ice. This gave Litwick quite the damage. But it didn't seem to go down. I cringed as I continued to lose energy. My eyes widened. "That's how it won't go down. It's zapping my energy to stay up. Man I can't believe I just figured that! Dawn, I'm using your Ice Shard thing!" I shouted. Dawn blinked.

"What Ice Shard thing?" I heard Paul ask.

"Shine use Shadow Ball but don't fire!" I shouted. Shine made a small Shadow Ball but kept it. "EAT IT!" I shouted. Shine looked at me like I was nuts. She nodded and bit down, completely swallowing the Shadow Ball. She was engulfed in a dark aura. I smirked. "Now use Bite!" This Bite was much stronger and Litwick fainted. I jumped for joy as my energy returned to me. I picked Shine up and hugged her. "WE'RE AWESOME! WE'RE AWESOME! SO AWESOME!" I cheered. Despite how happy Shine was, the dark aura still surrounded her. She was then engulfed in a white light. "Sh-Shine?" I asked. Shine's body grew and became much slimmer, her furry collar vanished and her tail became longer and slicker as her legs grew. "E-Eh?" I asked. Shine stopped glowing and in her place was an Umbreon. Though, seeing as she was rather petite as an Eevee, she was the same height as the shorter Eeveeloutions, Glaceon and Jolteon. I blinked. "Shine you evolved into Umbreon!" I looked out the window. "That's strange. It's daytime. If you were gonna evolve you should've been an Espeon. I guess making you eat that Shadow Ball gave you darker power and turned you into an Umbreon." I took out my purple pokedex.

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power." It said. I smiled.

"Impressive." I walked up to Diana, who was glaring daggers at me. "I win." I chirped.

**Clair's P.O.V**

I sighed in relief, this horrid battle was over, thank god! I'll be putting up a new rule.

"LIO! Use some of Legend Show's funds to engrave the words "Bree-chan and Diana are forbidden to have a battle inside the studio" in a VERY VERY BRIGHT red!"

He grunted in response and went to the phones to call the engraving company. They know us by now...

"OUT!" I screamed, kicking Diana out before she could protest. I didn't want her in the studio period! And don't tell me I can't kick people out, I'm one of the hostesses, I can do whatever the hell I WANT!

Honestly...I watched as Bree-chan poked her head out of the window.

"HA! I'M THE STRONGER RIVAL NOW!" She called. I smiled. She's a good sport, but apparently not when it comes to Diana. She shrieked and ducked her head back in. A rock was thrown at the window. "YOU REALLY JUST THREW A ROCK AT ME? IT'S ON YOU HUSSY!" She jumped out of the window. I looked toward the camera and sweatdropped.

"Well, uh...Legend Show is undergoing technical and...physical difficulties. Yup, yup our time's up anyway. Bye! See ya tomorrow!" I said nervously while waving at the camera. The cameraman signaled that we were off air and I jumped out the window. "BREE-CHAN STOP IT! NURSE JOY HAS ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH!" I shouted.


End file.
